MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED: Fate
by Project R
Summary: As slowly the peace had started between the Naturals and the Coordinators, so the war quickly begun again. On top of that, relationships are blooming but as everyone knew, war will certainly complicate things.(Chapter 6 revised) Stroy AU due to Desinty
1. The Dimming Light

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed, but I do own the perfect grade Wing Zero custom perching on top of my PC. Now that's out of the way…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, it's been awhile since I wrote stories here at fanfiction (if my memory serves, there are 2 of them and they are Evangelion fics) and I don't know how to continue them, maybe some other day. But the main reason is that I suddenly decided to write… err… type a story all of a sudden is that after watching this great Gundam Seed, I had a sudden feeling that I can make a story out of this as well. Oh well, read and review before I'll explain a couple of things in the next chapter.

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED:

Fate

On a room without its lights on, two young people, a male and female are huddled together. From a commoner's viewpoint, it would appear that they had had made love and was now enjoying each other's warmth under the sheet, hugging. One might be bothered, seeing that their respective ages are not yet "appropriate" enough to do what they both have done.

"Yesterday… it was very enjoyable" the girl said.

"Yeah… do you know what I overheard from a bystander?" the boy replied.

"What?"

"He never thought that the war would end and now this…"

"Hmm…"

"By the way… why… didn't you come to the celebration? All of our friends and even Captain Murrue Ramius and her officers came too…"

"Well… I've been busy talking with my relatives. And… I got to sort some things out… there's too much things that papa had left"

"I see…"

"Will this peace would last?"

"Well… I hope though… that this peace would last. Too many lives has been lost in that useless war"

The female then idly traced the male's fine chest outline, and then said "So many things have happened Kira, that I remembered all of them like it happened yesterday…"

"I see"

"Aren't you still bothered by the fact?"

"About what?"

"That I used you, even to the point that I urged you to kill those bastards, that I've made you believe that I truly love you when in fact I want you to die fighting together with them, the Coordinators who killed papa?"

Kira casts his eyes downward, his expression as that of a saddened one "I don't care… it's just that… I have a feeling that I need to protect you as well as others. Naturals or Coordinators alike, I would protect someone that I care for"

"You're so kind… that's why… that's why…"

Tears then began to form on the female's eyes before she abruptly cried, burying her face on Kira's neck and sobbing.

"Hush… it's okay" he said, comforting her.

"During the war…" she began "during the war… as time passes little by little I slowly realized that I'm… falling in love with you. Even though I always think that I'm only using you, my feelings are telling me otherwise. When you went MIA I was affected deeply but still refused to believe that I really cared until after Sai said something that hit me hard… really hard…"

"What did he said?"

"When I told him that I didn't really have feelings for you all along, he didn't believed me, and retorted that I really like you and the reason why I like you is because of your kindness… because you are what you are!"

Kira didn't say anything and instead mussed his female companion's hair. She continued to speak.

"Are you sure that you have made the right choice… between us? I haven't even apologized to her yet for saying things that had hurt her the first time we've met"

"Whose us?"

"Me… and her…"

"You mean Lacus… Fllay?"

"Yes"

"I'm… not sure. Honestly I'm not really sure… seriously, I do also have feelings for her but…"

"But…?"

"But you're the only one whom I first fell in love with. Because of you I have the desire to protect the ones I care…" Kira said, smiling.

Fllay looked at him, her eyes glimmering with affection and desire.

"Kira…"

She then drew Kira close to her before capturing his lips, tears flowing in her cheeks as she was assured of acceptance in Kira's heart.

PHASE 01: The Dimming Light

Two months later… March 15 CE72.

At the undisclosed facility somewhere in another colony under Orb named Kamiapolis, where the negotiations for peace treaty had happened, there is undergoing session that aims to shed light regarding several things.

"Before this session started" the newly appointed United Emirates of Orb representative Cagalli Yula Attha said "I would like to inform all of you that everything you will say in this meeting would be recorded so please refrain yourselves from venting out your personal vendettas"

"Tchh… Just what does she mean by that?" Yzak Jule said after snorting mildly while watching the live audio and video feed in another room.

"Yzak…" Athrun said, casting him a sharp glance. Yzak just shrugged it away.

"Cool it guys, we're here to watch them and hear what they would say" Dearka Elthman reminded them.

"Yeah right, we're here to observe"

Eerie silence fell upon them for a moment before Athrun decided to speak again "Hey Yzak…"

"What?"

"Thanks"

Yzak looked at him with a brow raised "For what?"

"For saving her"

Again the silver haired pilot snorted, remembering the battle where he saved an M1 Astray mobile suit from being destroyed by a bastard piloting one of the Earth's newest mobile suit, the model GAT-X252 aptly codenamed Forbidden Gundam.

"Tch… well pay me back later, in battle that is… if there's another one"

"There wouldn't be another one Yzak" Dearka mildly objected.

"But how can you be so sure that there wouldn't be another battle Dearka?"

"At least I think so"

Yzak was about to say something when suddenly he decided to shut his mouth and think of another conversation. He then picked a different subject that was bothering him, even after the war.

"Come to think of it, I had yet to see that former Strike and Freedom pilot's face, after months had past since we first engaged at him during the battle"

"Still thinking about your scar hmm?" Dearka sarcastically asked.

"Do you know why?"

"What?"

"Because every time it hurts, I remember that someone"

Athrun asked, frowning "What do you plan to do then?"

"Nothing, don't worry I won't kill your best friend. Maybe I was back then but—"

"—you lose interest huh?" the blonde pilot of Buster butted in.

"You can say that…"

Yzak then looked at Dearka and said "I only shoot at enemies"

"He was back then" the blonde pilot said.

The silver haired pilot became silent. Dearka shrugged and then watched the live video, knowing all too well that Yzak, although he's not admitting it, he now realized what he would and must fight for.

Athrun smiled inwardly, pleased by the fact that his comrade in arms had changed for the better.

As his deceased father had put it, to attain the true meaning of "freedom" and "justice", one must fight to assert what he would believe in.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Projects Liberty and Prejudice is at 67 and 66 percent complete" a man dressed in researcher's clothes and with glasses said, reporting to a lady dressed in black dress. They are in a room lighted eerily from the monitor behind the black suited person, their features hided by shadows.

"I see… how about the Operation Dinner Out?"

"Going as planned"

"Excellent"

"I would also like to report that the intelligence regarding another revolutionary group is planning to take over the Earth Alliance reformed government is at the works"

"It seemed that those suited guys from Blue Cosmos are at it again, tsk… what about from the other side?"

"Leftist factions who believes Raww le Klueze's ideals about the ultimate Coordinator rule are also planning, exactly like that of Blue Cosmos"

"Can you monitor their movements?"

"Unfortunately no. Agents cannot exactly watch their movements because they are damn good at hiding them"

The lady sighed "So it is a matter of time before another war dawned on them"

"In my opinion, I believe so"

"Although, I would like to help both sides now, the Naturals and the Coordinators" the lady said "I could not. We, the Alliance of NACO must work under cover until that time comes"

The researcher nodded.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"—this is preposterous!" an Earth Alliance commander representative retorted "We together with the Atlantic Federation have never been the ones to start the war!"

"What about that Bloody Valentine incident? Isn't you together with your forces have launched that nuclear weapon against us and destroyed Unius 7?" a ZAFT representative said coolly "In effect, we have retaliated by dropping hundreds of Neutron Jammer Cancellers on Earth"

"If we have decided to replace Neutron Jammer Cancellers with nukes, the Earth wouldn't be there already"

"Well… that is excusable" another Earth Alliance representative butted in sarcastically "But how will you explain the attacking of Heliopolis? Isn't that a neutral colony?"

"Why call Heliopolis a neutral colony if it was all along secretly developing those new mobile suits?"

The Earth Alliance representative was stupefied and was about to retort when Cagalli raised her hand, silencing him "It was true that the Heliopolis colony was in fact neutral but was secretly developing those GATX series. I don't know how the ZAFT acquired the intelligence but in the end, ZAFT military actions against the Heliopolis was justified… it was war then"

The ZAFT representative smiled triumphantly.

"However, ZAFT military cruelty doesn't give you an excuse that you are the victims in this recent war"

"What?"

Cagalli explained "ZAFT forces firing on the surrendering soldiers, shooting down retreating ships, even Naturals civilians. Is that war supposed to be?"

Silence met her as she continued.

"And then while doing it they said to themselves that their actions are justified? Just because killing is reasonable because someone killed their friends, co-soldiers, or family? And then when someone killed you, someone else will kill because you've been killed? Don't you people realize this simple chain of events that lead to destruction of yourselves?"

Silence met her again until someone spoke, from the ZAFT side.

"But then the Earth Alliance stated the war wasn't it? Hatred, enviousness, persecution and discrimination to the "filths of the blue and pure world" that are us, the Coordinators" another ZAFT representative commented.

"This war had happened while the humanity progressed…"

"Is that why killing Coordinators is because they want the world to be blue and pure?"

"But then, who would resort to such military cruelty to attain their objectives? Who would resort to trickery, cowardice and false spreading of information so that in the end you will win?" an Earth Alliance representative said, sneering.

"Why you—"

Murmurs and shouts filled the whole room as representatives from both sides vented out their reasons and excuses to each other while Cagalli looked on, looking tired, until she raised her hand again and beckoned them to silence.

"We cannot deny the fact that the start of war had happened during the progress of humanity. As said by a couple of ZAFT representatives, it happened because of envy that Coordinators are better than that, better than this…"

"But resorting to extreme measures such as war" she continued "doesn't give Coordinators the right to just wipe out all of Naturals, especially the innocent ones involved in this mess"

Colonel Edneil Kisaka approached Cagalli behind and whispered something to her ear. Through Cagalli's sudden frown it appears that it is urgent. She then stood up.

"It appears that all of the issues pertaining Cosmic Era 70 war had dragged on for almost four hours and should be resolved next meeting… on Friday. The meeting today is adjourned"

She then left the council rather abruptly as representatives noisily said this and that.

"It appears that they still disagree with each other" Kisaka commented, pressing the elevator recall button that would take them above to the helipad.

"It seemed so, right back at the council although some who agreed that peace must now reign between Naturals and Coordinators, there are still others who disagrees, even though peace negotiations are now on due process"

The elevator then opened and both entered. The elevator doors then closed behind them and then rose upward.

Cagalli then asked "What's the urgent matter you would like to discuss about?"

"Not here, but in other place. Orb government is requesting you to be back in a jiffy" Kisaka replied.

She frowned "Geez, what do they want with me now?"

"They didn't told me…"

Cagalli sighed, then remembered something "Where's Athrun and others?"

"He together with Second Lieutenants Dearka and Yzak went away"

"You should have told them to come"

"Major Athrun told me that he would catch up later"

The elevator then stopped and then they were about to alight from it when suddenly someone roughly barked.

"Put your hands up in the air when I can see them"

Cagalli and Kisaka gasped, they were being held at gunpoint by a couple of armed men. The colonel noted that they are equipped with M4A6 rifles; rifles that have variance settings that could not kill to could kill.

Without thinking, Kisaka pushed Cagalli back to the elevator and jammed his hand to close the doors.

**BRATATATATATAT!!**

Shots are fired and he took the hit, badly.

_They are set to kill…_

"Kisaka!" Cagalli exclaimed, and she saw blood while the colonel pulled his handgun out.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Someone is attacking the Orb representative!?" Yzak exclaimed over to his radio while gunshots are now seemingly everywhere. He was running in the corridor along with Dearka and Athrun, all guns up. Each of them has USP Variance handguns that have non-lethal to man-killer settings.

All of their handguns are set to kill.

"Yes sir! Currently she is at the elevator 3 descending down to your current floor. And now there's another group attacking at the front and behind of the facility" one of the facility guards replied on the radio.

"Send out the guards and get ready for close combat!"

"Roger that!"

Yzak then turned to others "The Orb representative is at the elevator 3! We must hurry!"

They ran towards the bank of elevators, one of which was labeled 1.

"What floor are they now!?" Athrun steely asked, worried.

"10th floor and descending!"

Explosions suddenly occur as the wall just two meters away from them was destroyed and more armed med came spilling, shooting at them. Another group then came behind them a block away.

Yzak and Athrun took cover at a pillar nearby while Dearka dashed towards to another pillar to cover their back.

"Geez! Are they that desperate to assassinate the Orb representative!?" Dearka exclaimed, shooting back.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"What are they!? From Blue Cosmos!?" Yzak shouted, also firing away.

"Beats me!"

Athrun seethed, firing and managed to take out two terrorists before ejecting the clip and slamming a new one to his gun.

"What floor are they now!?"

"6th floor!" Dearka shouted back.

"Where our reinforcements!? We're outnumbered here!"

"Coming! ETA 2 minutes because of resistance!" Yzak exclaimed.

"Grr… we might not last for two minutes!"

A moment later and another explosion passed before the elevator stopped with a ping and then the doors opened. They then saw Cagalli assisting Kisaka and saw that he was badly wounded.

"Get her…" Kisaka painfully said "…away from here"

"I understand" Athrun said, firing "But how about you…?"

"Don't mind me…" he said, sliding into crouching position and firing away before pausing "…just go!"

Athrun frowned, then gave orders anyway "Yzak, assist Colonel Kisaka! Dearka provide cover fire!"

He then turned to Cagalli and handed her a spare handgun "You, stay at my side"

Cagalli cocked the gun and nodded, then fired away.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Kira, unaware of what is happening at the Kamiapolis colony, is busy listening to the old professor in quantum physics and tapping down notes in his laptop in a prominent college in Orb.

Since after the treaty, both governments then halted the entire mobile suit productions and diverted all the funds for their development into the peace building process. The mobile suits forces are placed on a permanent alert to seek out the remnants of the Blue Cosmos who are now operating through terrorism means and the deceased Klueze's supporters who believed in his ultimate Coordinator rule ideals.

Klueze… the man with a white mask…

Kira frowned at that thought, couldn't believed that that man's features were awfully similar to Mwu La Flagga. He said about being a clone of his father Ariga Flagga right?

"Kira… Kira…"

Back to the reality because someone was gently tapping his shoulder, Kira turned to see Fllay.

"Hey, classes are now over. Don't you hear the bell?"

"Ah, sorry"

Hastily fixing up his things, he then went together with Fllay in the hallway, another subject of his recent musings. Fllay, he doesn't know why but he had this feeling to protect her along with others, but protecting her seemed suddenly to be a high priority over others. It's not because she kissed him or because she said that she loved him, it's just that the need to protect her was something that came from him.

That's why he managed to shield the lifeboat where she was in together with the crew of the Dominion battleship from Klueze's beam attack from the Providence Gundam. He doesn't know why the hell did that masked man attacked the lifeboat, but he managed to protect the lifeboat though.

But one of those fin funnels targeted the lifeboat, and Kira realized that it would be too late when it suddenly disengaged.

He doesn't know why Klueze did not shot down the lifeboat again when he had the chance, but secretly, he was very thankful for it.

Kira wondered, what is he doing now?

"Hey Kira!"

Snapped out from his own induced reverie, Kira replied "Yeah Fllay?

"Check this out!" Fllay enthusiastically said, literally showing him a fashion magazine of some sort in his face. Reading the contents for a moment, he blushed.

"Fllay… uh…"

"I want you to try this out to me" Fllay frankly pointed.

"But Fllay, a week ago…"

She laughed "I know that! So in other day I mean"

"Well… this was new to me…"

"New to you!? Don't you watch porn or something?"

Kira looked around to see many interested glances from students, Fllay noticed also and her cheeks reddened. She then grabbed Kira's hand and stormed away together.

When they are now outside and settled down in a nearby cafeteria, Kira laughed.

"What?" Fllay asked, obviously annoyed while still blushing.

"Well… at least check your voice. It was always too loud that many people would be very interested on what you will say just like moments ago"

She glared at him while smirking "But you're turned on of what you've read Kira, I'm sure of it"

"Ah… well…"

"Well… well… well…"

Kira and Fllay turned around to see someone female with flowing red hair and wearing an extremely snug skirt with matching tight blue shirt and leather boots and walking towards them. She then sat with them and to Fllay's female intuition; she is dangerously close to Kira.

Fllay smirked "Well, it's the infamous Ms. Toshiko Sohryu. What brings you here may I ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that I spotted this guy here and to me he's cute"

Kira, being gullible as he was, just smiled.

Fllay was beginning to get irritated at Toshiko "And so…?"

"Just interested to know him more better"

She then turned to Kira "You are Kira Yamato right? You're quite famous around this campus"

"Is that so?" Kira asked.

"Yup. Heard that you are one of the topnotchers in Mr. Rondalla's exam. On top of that, you excel in athletics and sports. I also heard that you defeated someone named Kosher Matsudai in hand-to-hand combat when he was "interested" to Ms. Allster. Of course you always opted not to fight, but when he started to put some moves on your girlfriend… hmm, how could I say this? Ah, Matsudai got what he deserved"

Kira frowned.

Toshiko then turned to Fllay "You were lucky to have him Fllay, although it's quite unnatural for a Natural to have a relationship with a Coordinator"

"So what if he is a Coordinator?" Fllay retorted, beginning to notice that this is going out of hand.

"I'm a Natural myself… so I wonder… how it feels to have someone like him and then use him"

"Your bitchiness is surfacing from you again Toshiko"

"Well, I'm like you, a bitch yourself"

Sparks fly and Kira finally realized that they would fight. As he had known Fllay, she wouldn't back down as simple as that.

"Come to think of it, we might as well go home now Fllay" he said, smiling although forcibly "Thank you Ms. Sohryu for your time"

That did well. Fllay stood up and went with Kira but not before she gave Toshiko a subtle glare.

Toshiko observed at their retreating backs especially Kira's before she licks her lips and smiled.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Who is she? I mean… why you two aren't on the best of terms?" Kira asked Fllay, breaking the tension between them while waiting for an automated ride on the sidewalk.

"Well… she is a bitch personified" Fllay replied.

"Have you known her?"

"Well… since first year back at Heliopolis…"

"Oh… so why is she…?"

"She is famous for getting what she wanted, especially boys who are too gullible enough. You should stay away from her"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"—this is beginning to get irritating!" Cagalli seethed after taking out a terrorist on point blank range and snatching his assault rifle "Where's the LZ for evac!?"

"Just beyond that—" Yzak started, and then suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" Dearka asked.

Yzak merely pointed at the boy dressed in white trenchcoat. His features are awfully familiar, similar to that of green haired youth.

"Nicol…?" Athrun said, frowning.

The boy looks amazingly like Nicol Amarfi, their former co-pilot, except for his eyes, they are golden. Because of his youthful features, one would surmise that he is perfectly not dangerous except that he is wielding what looked like a samurai sword.

"Hand over the Orb representative, and you will live" the boy said monotonously.

Yzak retorted while he let go of Kisaka and left him propped in the wall "Your condition isn't as simple as that you idiot!"

"Then you die"

The boy moved and Yzak started to shoot.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Graaakk!!"

Yzak dropped his gun and coughed blood as the boy had literally dug his fingers to his side and violently pulled away a rib before slapping him away to the ground with his sword. Yzak then begun to bled profusely before losing consciousness

Cagalli could only say "Oh my god" as she together with others saw what the boy had done. Somehow he unbelievably moved fast than anyone could comprehend and caused Yzak to miss him entirely.

"You son of a bitch!!!" Dearka shouted, but before he can shoot him the boy sped towards him and stabbed him below his right shoulder. Blood splattered behind him and he seethed and aimed his handgun directly at the boy's face when the boy brought the sword violently upward.

A blizzard of pain shook Dearka as a fountain of blood spurted up from his right shoulder before also losing consciousness.

_Oshitoshitoshitoshitoshit!!_

Athrun could only stare in horror as he shoots and the boy nimbly dodging bullets and then moved towards him so fast that he only had a scant second to react to block the sword the boy heaving it toward him.

_What the—?_

**CRAAAKKKK!!!**

Athrun managed to block the blow with his handgun, the sword being blocked at the front of the trigger guard.

"You…!!"

The boy simply moved his sword to his right side, sliding the blade in Athrun's handgun's trigger guard and moved in 360 degree in supersonic speed.

_I got you now you—_

_--what!?_

Athrun had just draw a knife he hid behind him and was about to stab the boy when he felt his foothold going away and felt his body moving toward the boy. Surprised about how the hell he was floating in midair, he then closed his eyes and expected his world to disappear right now.

_Cagalli—_

_--I won't die just yet!_

Too late, the blade had struck him in his side and before his surroundings blacken, he managed to look at the boy's weapon.

_It was a reverse-edged sword…_

Athrun was violently thrown to the wall before he loses consciousness.

"Oh my god…" Cagalli said as horror dawned upon her face before pointing her gun to the boy "JUST WHAT ARE YOU!?"

The boy didn't answered and he moved. Cagalli fired.

**BAM!**

"Uhhg…"

Cagalli dropped her handgun and lose consciousness because the boy simply punched her gut and gently caught her before she fell.

Kisaka could only look on helplessly as the boy went away without a trace, except for the ones who are sprawled to the floor, two bleeding and all unconscious.

"And yet he didn't kill all of us… he lied"Kisaka could only say before he also lose consciousness because of his bleeding.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

At the medical unit, the former major and captain of the Archangel and now an Admiral of the Peacekeeping Forces Unit 7, Murrue Ramius could only frown as she took a sip of coffee while listening to the debriefing of what had happened to the Kamiapolis, particularly the incident. She had just arrived at the Kamiapolis colony after learning that the incident had happened.

"All of the perpetrators except for the seventy-five men they left for dead escaped and managed to kidnap the Orb representative" a soldier reported.

Murrue looked at the bedridden pilots and the guardian of the Orb representative "I see, what about that message stating that the Orb representative's presence is required at the Orb immediately?"

"According to the Orb government, they stated that they didn't send a message requesting the representative's presence"

"So the message is a hoax and Colonel Kisaka fell for it… what about the pursuit team? Have they come up with results?"

"No ma'am, they reported that the unknown group escaped on what seems to be a high mobile transport ship… the pursuit team is currently triangulating the movements of the terrorists and their ship"

"Are there any casualties on our side?"

"Two are dead and seventeen men wounded"

Murrue wondered why there are only two dead but was relieved anyway "How so?"

"Bullets found on the scene were found to be real ones but…"

"You mean the kind of weapon they have used against the guards?"

"Precisely ma'am. The weapons we have recovered from the dead terrorists are M4A6s and USP Variances, those with non-lethal to man-killer settings. Some weapons we have found are set to non-lethal while others—"

"I know, same weapons like ours, I see… continue your duty captain"

"Yes ma'am"

The soldier then left.

Murrue then rubbed her forehead absently as she waited for the others to arrive.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Yamato Residence…

Kira went towards his room after dropping Fllay at her place and the first person he saw inside is Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus?"

Lacus turned around and greeted him "Hello Kira, it's been awhile…"

Kira was about to say something when Lacus abruptly kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Reincarnation of the Red Comet

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed again because I'm not rich.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I know Fllay is a bitch but hey, a caring-and-nice-but-so-pretty-sexy-and-good-lady-partnered-with-a-gentle-but-kicking-ass-hero doesn't suit well (cough, Kira/Lacus, cough). So I decided to put in the beautiful-bitch-who-thought-she-can-use-him-but-in-the-end-who-fell-in-love-with-gentle-but-kicking-ass-hero so to spice things up a bit. Of course, I also like Lacus, so I plan to have her interact with Fllay a little bit more (I know, hair-pulling, slaps, scratches, bites… friends… you got the picture…)

About Fllay on how she survived? Well, remember those little laser thingies from the Providence Gundam? They are fin funnels… well, according to my Gundam history. Well, for those who watched the ending, one of those had shot down the lifeboat that she was on. In my fic however, Fllay survived simply because one of the fin funnels disengaged (that means that masked man, a Red Comet wannabe decided not to shoot the lifeboat when he had the second chance). The reasons will be revealed as the chapters progressed, ne?

**000000000000**

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED:

Fate

_After the Cosmic Era 71 war… after the destruction of the Yakin Doue and the Space Cannon Genesis…_

_"How is he?" Lacus asks the Eternal Battleship resident doctor while looking on sleeping Kira._

_"Due to extreme fatigue from the battle the patient should need rest. Other than that he is actually fine"_

_"I see…"_

_The doctor then excused herself and then left Lacus alone with Kira in the room._

_Without thinking, Lacus gently caressed Kira's sleeping face, wondering what's going on inside Kira's mind._

_Because Kira is sleeping peacefully with a smile she had grown to love._

_"Kira…" she softly said, her delicate fingers caressing Kira's lips "Your lips are so soft…so kissable"_

_Lacus blushed at her last statement, which took hold on her mind. Kira sighed in his sleep and in the process, his lips opened up a little bit which greatly enticed her._

**_HEARTBEAT_**

_In fact, she is slowly nearing Kira's lips with her own._

**_HEARTBEAT_**

_Lacus wondered why is her heart beating wildly? She never experienced this before._

**_HEARTBEAT_**

_This wrenching feeling in her chest…_

_HEARTBEAT_

_She can already feel Kira's breath wafting her lips as she prepared to receive his…_

_A hiss sound, and Lacus turned to see the electronic sliding door opened revealing Cagalli and Athrun, obviously wanting to check Kira's condition._

_"Cagalli-san, Athrun…" Lacus said, a little bit peeved._

_Athrun gave a smile and a nod while Cagalli returned the greeting "Hello Lacus-san… how is my brother?"_

_Lacus smiled "He is fine, sleeping peacefully"_

_Cagalli went to Kira's side and mussed her brother's hair "You've been taking care of him?"_

_"Yes" Lacus replied "He had fought a hard battle, and so he must rest, am I right Athrun?"_

_"Yeah…" Athrun answered "He fought well…he fought to protect all of us"_

_Cagalli chuckled "Yup, that's Kira alright"_

_Another hiss of the door being opened, and Murrue together with Fllay stepped inside the room. Cagalli noticed that Fllay's fingers are grasping the side of the Archangel Battleship's captain's uniform and her eyes are somewhat afraid of seeing them._

_"How is Kira-kun?" Murrue said, a hint of worry laced in her voice._

_Athrun replied "Kira is fine… obviously tired from battle"_

_The Archangel captain sighed in relief "That's good… that's good"_

_The Eternal Battleship captain Andrew Bartfeldt's voice made itself heard in the medical room's intercom unit "Ah, excuse me Captain Ramius… our representatives from both of our alliances wish to see us"_

_Murrue pressed the intercom unit button and replied "Ah I see, from ZAFT and Earth Alliance wasn't it?"_

_"Yes, and they want to arrange a meeting at the Kusanagi Battleship"_

_"Why the Kusanagi battleship?" Cagalli asked._

_"They also want to meet you, as a daughter of the Orb representative Attha. The meeting will be in an hour… oh yeah by the way how is the pilot doing?"_

_"Ah… well obviously Kira-kun is tired from the last battle but anyway he is fine" Murrue replied._

_"That's good to hear … by the way care to drop by here in the deck together with the Orb representative? I believe we must talk about the meeting, as said by the Kusanagi's captain online now at the communications channel"_

_"I understand Captain Barftfeldt, see you later"_

_The intercom unit went offline._

_"Talk about the meeting?" Cagalli asked, frowning._

_"Yes…" Murrue said, sighing "But if this is important, we should talk about it"_

_The blonde Kira's sister sighed, absently scratching her head "Yeah, I understand. Hey Athrun, care to come?"_

_"That meeting interests me" Athrun answered "Okay I'll come"_

_He then turned to Lacus "See you later then"_

_"See you later"_

_Murrue patted Fllay's shoulder and said "Hey, want to come?"_

_The redhead casts her eyes downward and suddenly decided that the floors are interesting "Ah… no… I'll stay here… see my… my friend…" Fllay replied, stammering._

_Murrue smiled and together with Cagalli and Athrun, they left Fllay and Lacus alone in the room together with sleeping Kira._

_Eerie silence befell to both of them until maybe after ten minutes, Fllay broke the silence between her and Lacus._

_"Kira is fine right?"_

_Lacus stared at Fllay quizzically before simply replying "Yes"_

_Eerie silence again and during that silence, Fllay and Lacus is both looking at Kira's serene face affectionately._

PHASE 02: The Reincarnation of the Red Comet

**G.U.N.D.A.M Complex**

**G**eneration

**U**nsubdued

**N**uclear

**D**rive

**A**ssault

**M**odule

**Complex**

After the introductory mode had passed, several options popped up and ready for the user's interface, which incidentally was Kira, the pilot of the rebuilt ZGMF-X10A Freedom under the banner of Peacekeeping Forces Unit 7 directly under the newly promoted Admiral Murrue Ramius.

"Working as a permanent alert pilot slash student at Orb University is easier for a Coordinator wasn't it?" someone familiar humorously said.

Kira blinked, his tapping fingers' activity stopped and now hovering over the keyboard.

That voice…

"Oh well… no malice but this Coordinator happens to be our dear friend"

That voice also… could it be…?

Kira looked above his opened cockpit and saw Sai Argyle and Miriallia Haww waving at him.

"Sai! Milly!"

"Good to see you again Kira" Sai said, smiling.

"Hello Kira!" Miriallia cheerfully said, winking.

"What brings you here guys?" Kira asked, pushing a button that raised his seat to meet them.

"What brings us here? Here" Miriallia replied, handing Kira a piece of paper.

Kira read the paper's contents before blurting out "You are now an official soldier under Orb?"

"Yup, and fate got me here at Unit 7! Cute huh?"

"It wasn't fate" Sai corrected "Rather it was arranged by Admiral Ramius once we had finished our basic training"

"Captain… I mean the former captain and now the Admiral, Ramius-san would like to work with people who had been with her during her stay as a former Archangel's captain" Miriallia said "Plus, just look at our brand new uniforms!"

"Don't you like the last one?" Kira queried.

"Those skirts are showing my hips for every maniac to see! Not like this one" Miriallia said before doing a 360 degree turn to show off her uniform.

"I see… hey Sai, Milly"

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"Why did you two decided to join as soldiers… here?" Kira worriedly asked.

Sai sighed and answered "Well, me together with Milly had decided that it is something that we can do for others, to promote peace and various other reasons"

Miriallia nodded in affirmation "Yup, that's right. To me I just found out that this is where I should belong. As you've said to us Kira, without fighting…"

"Some things wouldn't be protected" Sai finished, looking directly at the Freedom's head unit, its eyes seems to stare at him back.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile on the space shuttle Athrun was looking out in space and debated to himself whether now or later would he tell Kira about the kidnapping of his sister, all the while cursing himself for not being able to protect Cagalli.

Damn it Athrun seethed, holding his still aching side where that unknown boy had struck him down Damn it…

His thoughts went to that boy and thought if he was Nicol Amarfi.

No he isn't! He is dead already and there's no way he would survive from…

He shook his head.

That boy isn't Nicol, that boy has golden eyes and one hell of a skillful swordsman… the way he handles his sword…

There is no way I can beat him…

He's so inhuman… was he human…?

Athrun remembers how fast that boy moves and how painfully he dispatches his companions, who are still bedridden.

Impulsively, he punched the side window of the shuttle that didn't even rattled due to its super thick frame.

Sighing, he settled back to his seat and decided that he would break the news to Kira personally once he arrived at the Orb Airport.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Murrue after her work was done after looking at the incident that had happened in the colony, she drove alone to the Kamiapolis Memorial Cemetery after buying a bouquet of flowers. Kamiapolis Memorial Cemetery is where the deceased Mwu La Flagga is currently resting in peace, although his artifice is empty.

After placing the bouquet of flowers in her lover's artifice, she then fell to her knees and cried, letting all of her sorrows go out.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

At the Memorial Hall in the United Emirates of Orb, Lacus Clyne was delivering her speech about certain topics to her audience. Her audiences are composed of several prominent Earth Alliance representatives, PLANT representatives, some Orb government officials, military commanders, businessmen and women and mostly members of the Peacekeeping Forces. Soldiers and MPs in green fatigues—the standard uniform of the Peacekeeping Forces—are also listening as they guard the assembly.

"—I know that peace is so fragile and delicate, yet if every one of us here are able to take care of it, we and all of humanity will progress even more than any of us could ever imagine. Although the paths are unknown, one must take it to reach what he or she had dreamed all along"

"I know that so many wars have scarred us people and the whole universe, but peace could also be reached without people destroying each other. People must set aside their differences and learn how to co-exist with each other"

"One wouldn't survive without the others' support and care given to him or her"

"Although the world is full of strife, humanity must struggle to progress… that's why there is a solution to a problem"

"I believe… that all of us people can help each other reach greater heights, reach their full potential as long as we cooperate and co-exist. If there are some things that he or she cannot do, you can do. If there are things you can't do, he or she can do. Just to be with each other"

Lacus continued to speak while deep inside her; she is fighting a personal battle. A battle to accept or not to accept what Kira had said to her just three nights ago…

_Flashback…_

_"—I… love her Lacus…" Kira said sadly._

_"But why?" the shocked Lacus could only ask "Why her?"_

_"Because… because she hugged me. Embraced me, comforted me during the war… gave me courage…"_

_"No that's not it!! That reasons alone aren't enough! Why Kira, why her and NOT me?"_

_Silence and then Kira spoke "She will protect me… with all of her true feelings"_

_"Protect you!?" the now uncharacteristically angry and at the same time deeply crying Lacus asked "How would she manage that!?"_

_"She will support me. She had supported me, and I believe Fllay will do it again for me. She is so very sympathetic, she is…"_

_"No she is not like that! She hates us all Coordinators—"_

_"That's not it!!" Kira retorted "I know that what you had said its true but she changed!! Because of what she'd seen… at Earth, at Orb, at ZAFT, in space… it… it had made her think a lot of things!! And because of her…"_

_"Which is…?"_

_"Because of her Fllay made me changed to what I am today!"_

_"You're lying…" Lacus chocked "You're still the same… you are still Kira Yamato I've known… the crying, always looking for someone to be depended upon…"_

_Kira held her arm and gently answered back "Yes I'm still like that… but now… if I didn't fight, some things wouldn't be protected… that's why I changed for the better"_

"—and so… and so…"

Lacus looked at her audience straight, her eyes shining and moist because of the brimming of tears, and continued.

"People must assert what do they believe in and fight for it, for the sake of tomorrow, for the sake of peace"

She then bowed her head, her eyes hidden by the bangs of her hair.

Long silence ensued in the whole Memorial Hall before abruptly, everyone clapped.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

A lanky man in his 50's was busy reading a couple of reports in his desk when someone entered his office, a violet haired man in his 30's and the uniform he is currently dressed suggests that he is a soldier of the Atlantic Federation.

"General Vladkostov Ovanova! Major Nataku Badgiruel reporting as you requested, sir!" Nataku said, saluting.

"At ease major… tell me, how is your transfer?"

"Doing fine sir, but it's all of a sudden…"

"Well, I understand that solider… but believe me, the Peacekeeping Forces need your expertise as a military investigator"

"I heard about that, so I'll start working with Unit 7 now?"

"That is correct" the general said before chuckling mildly :Yes, from now on you will start working with the famous Unit 7"

"I heard that Unit 7 was handling the investigation regarding the kidnapping of the Orb representative"

"Apparently, for three days no one had claimed responsibility and no leads had shown up. Maybe when you…" General Vladkostov said, picking a cigarette from his metal cigarette container, putting it in his lips and then puffed smoke.

"No sir, not maybe, but I will catch those who kidnapped the Orb representative, I'm sure of it" Nataku replied confidently.

"Still cocky as always eh, Major Badgiruel… you are certainly her brother after all" the general said, lighting his cigarette.

Nataku frowned a bit before continuing the conversation "I heard that the Unit 7 is under Admiral Murrue Ramius"

"Yes, Admiral Ramius. She had worked with Major Natarle Badgiruel during the CE 71 war. I believe that like your sister, Ramius is also a formidable woman"

"She is a former Earth Alliance captain wasn't it?"

"Yes she is… now she is under Orb Military… a great loss from the Earth Alliance military if you ask me"

"Why a great loss?"

"Those jerks who planned the Joshua incident had made her broke away along with her officers" the general explained and then sighing "If I am in her shoes I would do the same"

"I see… I would see you again general, I'm going" Nataku said, standing straight and saluting the general.

"Dismiss"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Somewhere in the Nevada desert there is a high-speed transport train name Lightning in transit to an undisclosed area, or rather the Nuclear Weapons Disarmament Facility. Because of its cargo, a squad of Strike Daggers heavily guards the train along with a couple of combat VTOL aircrafts.

In accordance to the treaty, the Earth Alliance has disbanded the nuclear weapons program and the remaining nuclear weapons that are active has been sent to that facility in order to be disarmed and safely disposed off.

"ETA to the facility, three hours" said by the train driver in the communication channel.

"Roger… continue on" the squad leader replied.

"Sir…" a person said from the train, a hint of worry in his voice "Thermal signatures appeared on northwest from our current position, 15000 meters"

"How many?"

"Two signatures and approaching… sir"

"Are you sure about that?"

"According to my scanners yes…"

"Today it's a good day to die huh?" the squad leader sneered "Okay then mates! Second stage combat—"

Suddenly something pierced his cockpit and explosion occurs.

**BOOM!**

"Oh shit! Men—"

**BOOM!**

"Spread out! All of you!"

All the Strike Daggers moved out in defense positions, scattered but covering each of their direction.

"Move it! Seek out the shooter!!"

"Sir! Shooter found! He's at—"

**BOOM!**

"Isagi!! Shit… huh…"

**BOOM!**

"Captain!! Shit!!!"

"Damn it! Find the shooter fast!!"

**BOOM!**

"Triangulating the shooter's direction, he's at X32 Y667! Get that bastard!! Don't forget the other two unknown units coming in our way!"

"There are three hostile units!?"

"Positive—"

**BOOM!**

"Lieutenant!"

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Spread out damn it and take evasive maneuver! Lightning, bomb the shooter's position!! Squad Bravo engage those other two units! We'll seek out that sniper!!"

"Affirmative"

The train's own self-defense weapons opened up and two sets of long artillery cannons engaged and after adjusting the angle, they fired at the shooter's position, causing a thunderous roar as they cyclically fire.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"—twenty Strike Daggers left…" someone said piloting a mobile suit, which is a GP03 equipped with Hyper Velocity Pulse Rifle—a rifle which used uranium slugs designed to pierce the target and pierce another target within its line of fire. The weapon's extreme heaviness would be difficult to carry for a light mobile suit such as GP03 when during in move, but on a stationary position, it is a kick-ass weapon.

"Alright good job Bart" someone female said on his communication channel "We'll now move in fast, Ana?"

"Hai" another replied on his channel.

"Don't just slack off there"

"Of course not Kylie!! Full straight ahead!"

"Bart! Provide sniper support for us!"

"Nope, sniper support out… they are pummeling me with artillery fire"

"Then move away idiot!"

"But my mobile suit's weapon…"

"Forget it already!!"

"Okay, okay I'll go too!"

Two mobile suits, a GP01 and GP02 just appeared on the horizon moving fast towards the train transport. They are both equipped with Aile Striker booster packs behind as they sped through multi-colored lasers. Both mobile suit units then engaged their beam sabers and already they have destroyed four Strike Daggers.

The remaining Strike Daggers shoot their beam rifles and tried to hit them, but with the amazing piloting skills of both pilots of their GP they are suddenly hard to deal with.

"Hey Kylie, that certain Strike Dagger is so annoying, shoot him down cause I'm busy with others" Ana irritatingly asked.

The beam rifle of GP01 obliterated the Strike Dagger that was shooting GP02 while it was busy with other units.

"Done"

"Where's Bart?"

"He's busy, don't worry he'll come out fine" Kylie replied "I'll take care of that artillery guns that annoys Bart from that train, you take care of the appetizers"

"Sure I can do that" Ana confidently replied before boosting forward her GP02 towards the squad who are trying to hit her mobile suit.

GP01 then sped towards the train guns while dodging bullets and laser fire as she took out a couple of Strike Daggers along the way.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kylie exclaimed, dog-smiling when she dodged a barrage of missiles from the train and then targeting its guns "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

She then fired and took out those train guns before dealing with the missile batteries that only served to annoy her and nothing less.

"Yo Kylie!"

"What is it Bart?"

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"Only seven Strike Daggers left Kylie" Ana reported on her communication channel "You guys accomplish our mission objective!"

"Sure thing, cover me I unlock Car 2's connectors! You too Bart!"

"Okay, okay!"

GP01 and GP02 then moved into position and while Bart is covering her, Kylie aligned GP01 into the front of the train's Car 2. GP01's cockpit opened and its pilot jumped out of it with harnesses and descending slowly to the train and then to Car 2's connector locks.

Reaching the control panel, Kylie manually unlocked the connector. Car 2 was then released from the front train carriage and it is now slowing down while the train carriage left it behind.

"Alright!"

Kylie noticed a commotion in behind her and pulled out her handgun. Two Earth Alliance soldier's came into her view and before they could fire a bullet, she quickly dispatches them along with several guards assigned to guard the cargo which the train is carrying.

"Kylie" Ana said through her communication earpiece "Is the Car 2 clear?"

"Affirmative, fire the flare to signal our troops waiting in the outskirts to get the package"

"Hai!" Ana replied before shooting down the last Strike Dagger.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying comfortably in a bed, and still dressed in her formal uniform even after three days of captivity by forces unknown.

"You are like that already in three days and why won't you even take a bath? You are now smelling terribly you know…" someone said, sitting beside her.

Cagalli turned to see a blonde longhaired woman in her 30's sipping a coffee and dressed like a debutante for her first society party.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"The woman smiled, replying "My name is Claudia Le Klueze. I'm sorry if I had forcibly taken you here"

"You're the one who planned to kidnap me!?"

"Yes"

Cagalli frowned "Explain"

Claudia sighed and replied, flashing her toothy smile "Well… there is something I would like to show you with… but before that you must take a bath first, you smell terrible you know. By the way, I hope the soldiers who are guarding you are serving you well"

The Orb representative frowned but obviously interested—guarded but interest nonetheless "Well… they have… hey you!"

"What is it Ms. Attha?"

"Your name… Claudia Le Klueze right?"

"Yes"

"You… you know…"

"Ah let me guess… you want to know what's my relation with Raww? The one with a white mask?"

Cagalli nodded.

"Well… he just happened to be my brother" the woman said, then chuckled "As fate would have it, my brother and your brother had fought wasn't it?"

"You know Kira!?"

"Yes certainly… I also know Mwu La Flagga and Murrue Ramius, your brother's friends and every important persons in the Archangel too… and here's another interesting bit of information"

"What's that… bit of information?"

The woman stood up and draws something out from the drawer, something that everyone was so familiar with.

"A mask… what?"

Claudia puts the white mask on and Cagalli gasped.

"You… you're his twin sister!?"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors' Notes: You know GP mobile suits? If not, you don't know at least 50 percent of Gundam history D.


	3. The Human Complexities

DISCLAIMER: Somewhere in this world there is a secret facility that was building up Gundams and I was assigned along with my four friends to steal what Gundam we like. And when we are in a botched situation our Gundams will self-destruct and destroy anything.

In my dreams… oh well back to the reality, I don't own Gundam Seed or any Gundam series.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hmm… favorable reviews and flames not yet coming. Just read on, I like you already D

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED:

Fate

"What do you mean she was kidnapped!?" Kira exclaimed, finding it hard to believe that his sister was just been kidnapped.

Especially if his best friend is the one guarding his sister.

"Yes…" Athrun replied, unable to look straight into his eyes "She was kidnapped by some unknown group…"

"Since when?"

"Three days ago…"

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"Because I told them that I will let you know personally… after I recovered from my injuries"

Kira impulsively grabbed Athrun's collar and exclaimed "How could you let my sister be kidnapped!?"

"I protected her damn it but I failed!! That's why I won't give up finding her and her captors! I'm…I'm sorry…"

Kira let go of Athrun and sighed. He pocketed his hands and closed his eyes to think for a moment before replying, now in a positive manner like he is always "Of course I know Cagalli is important to you so you will do everything in your power to protect her wasn't it?"

"Yes…"

Kira then placed his hand on Athrun's shoulder and smiled "Then we'll find her. We won't give up no matter what are we?"

His best friend smiled "Yeah… by the way I would like to check up on Lacus before I go back to PLANT"

"..okay"

While Kira and Athrun continued to talked about a couple of things, Sai and Miriallia were conspicuously listening as well as other interested technicians milling around the M1 Astray mobile suits and the Freedom Gundam.

"Guess Kira didn't take it lightly about his sister being kidnapped" Miriallia commented.

"Yeah, I guess so. So… are you ready to go?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, Ramius-san said it is our first assignment to assist her of some sort of things. She also told me to check up on that Zala guy's friends"

"I see… well let's go Milly" Sai said, hefting his pack "Too bad we don't have chance to say goodbye to our friend, since this assignment was so sudden"

"Yeah, but we can call him after our arrival at the Kamiapolis colony right?"

"Sure we can do that"

PHASE 03: Human Complexities

"Three thermonuclear warheads are stolen!?" Murrue exclaimed, slamming down her palm on the desk vehemently "What had happened to the Special Forces 3rd Company!? Are they the best right!?"

The Earth Alliance commander working for the Peacekeeping Forces Unit 32 based on the Kamiapolis sighed and replied "Yes they are the best but they encountered a serious problem"

"What kind of serious problem?"

The commander then pressed a button and a wide monitor slides down. After a while it showed the live recording of the incident involving Special Forces 3rd Company and the unknown mobile suits.

"This recording came just earlier from the facility down there at the Nevada desert, sent to me using a secure line"

"That train… it's heading to the disarmament facility right?"

"Correct, and during the trip these mobile suits stormed in and wiped out all of the Strike Dagger squads…"

"Those mobile suits… they are…"

"GP series"

"Hmm…but still, those mobile suits alone are no match for the Strike Daggers except that if the pilots are extremely skilled—most likely that they are the Coordinators for the extremist Klueze faction. What more if they are able to pilot the Gundams?"

"Yes…by the way admiral… you mentioned Gundams … are they mobile suits?"

Murrue, even though was tense because of the situation, smiled "Heard from a… friend of mine using the first letters of the OS of the GAT series"

The commander chuckled "Well then, since this incident is one of the Class A Scenario, I think your unit will handle it capably. I guess the Peacekeeping Forces Council had ordered you to investigate and use the resources you had to stop this potential threat"

"We had been ordered, sir"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"IT hurts… it hurts… it hurts…" Yzak seethed, feeling extreme pain in his side as he tried to get up from his bed. His broken rib has been placed back on thanks to the modern technology and the soldier who had found the broken rib on the floor.

Still it hurts every time he even tried to move.

"It hurts too here" Dearka said, touching his injured right shoulder that was covered with a cast right from his shoulder to his arm and supported by a sling "That boy is amazing though, he hurts us painfully yet we still live"

"Nicol…"

"Nicol? Is he Nicol?"

Yzak shook his head, closing his eyes "HE is not Nicol, he's already dead"

Dearka frowned before replying "Yeah… he is dead. But the boy looks amazingly like him… except for his eyes"

"Golden eyes… the way he handles his sword…"

"A Samurai X wannabe I guess… " Dearka sarcastically commented before chuckling "I like that series and I even watched its OAV too…"

Yzak snorted and dementedly looked at the wall that is suddenly interesting.

"Hey you're having that look again…" Dearka said.

The silver haired soldier seethed incoherently.

The door to the medical unit opened and Dearka turned to greet the nurse or a doctor who was usually checking up on them when he gasped, and then smiled. The person who went inside noticed that she frowned when she saw him again; never noticing that one corner of her mouth was slightly raised as if she was amused.

Both are somewhat happy—guarded but happy nonetheless—to see each other again.

Of course, during the war when Dearka had joined up with the Archangel, for some reasons Miriallia is somewhat interested in him as well as Dearka is interested to her, but it's not that they liked each other already.

"Ms. Haww? But what are you…"

Miriallia finished for him "—doing here? Don't you see my uniform, I'm now a part of the Peacekeeping Forces—"

"—What unit?"

"Unit 7"

"You didn't answered my question about what are you doing here"

"Ramius-san told me to check up on you guys"

"I… see. The Admiral is here right now?"

"Yes, she is checking up on the investigation as well as supervising the training of new recruits at the Kamiapolis for the Peacekeepers"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It just happens that me together with Yzak here are also under Unit 7"

Miriallia just raised her eyebrows that told him she knows.

"Since… when did you come here at the Kamiapolis Colony?" Dearka then asked.

"Just an hour ago after I've met up with Kira—"

"Kira…" Yzak butted in "Kira Yamato"

"What's the deal about him?" Miriallia asked, perturbed that this Yzak was looking at her like that.

"You're his friend right?"

"So?"

"…"

"…"

"Nothing… nothing at all"

Yzak turned away before muttering incoherently again.

"What's up with that guy?" Miriallia silently asked.

Dearka whispered back, rather loudly enough for Yzak to hear and maybe release him from his uptight situation "Because Yzak is gay that's why he was looking for your friend, I mean look at his hairstyle…"

"I'm not gay!" Yzak retorted before returning to his self-induced angst while thinking how to get back at that golden-eyed boy for causing his injury.

"Then find a girlfriend or else every male would feel uncomfortable when they are around you hehehe—ow!"

Miriallia tightened her hold on Dearka's shoulder cast "What makes you think I'm your girlfriend, idiot?"

The blonde soldier rolled his eyes before whispering, this time only for Miriallia to hear "Well, I've known Yzak for a long time since we have joined ZAFT forces before. Let's just say that he wants a payback… but only if he is an enemy"

"Well Kira is not his enemy anymore…"

"He has now, and it is someone we have encountered during the incident"

"Oh…"

"By the way how's your friend Kira? Have he… heard the news about the Orb representative? She must be really important to him so he does have the right to know wasn't it?"

"Your friend had already told him about it… it was hard for Kira to accept though, since that Zala guy was his best friend so he has confidence in him that he would protect Miss Attha. But like as he was always, he dealt it with more positive manner and said that they both will find her"

"Oh…"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

It was a windy night at the peaceful country of Orb, the stars are shining brightly in the horizon and lights from the lampposts, street lamps, buildings and establishments brightened up the whole city.

But on the Allster residence, two young people are talking under the sheets.

"So she… came at your home and kissed you?" Fllay asked calmly.

"Yes… and then I abruptly pushed her away"

"Nothing had happened?"

"No, nothing had happened"

"What did you two talked about?"

Kira for a moment was silent before answering "About why did I chose you over her. I gave out the reasons why…"

"Hmm…"

"Do you feel… uncomfortable about it?"

"Yes"

"That's right, she kissed me…"

"Yes she kissed you. But…"

"But…?"

"I believe in you. I believe that you love me. Because of that, I will protect you with all of my feelings"

"Do you… trust me?"

"Yes"

Kira smiled.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"You recuperated so fast colonel" Murrue commented when she visited Kisaka on his medical unit.

"Fortunately I got prompt medical attention. I was hit in my gut but the shot came clean though…" Kisaka replied, looking at a couple of bandages in his side "Within a couple of days I can serve the Peacekeeping forces again"

"That's good to hear… by the way colonel, what caused your present injury?"

"Well… you might not believe it but it is a boy who had done this to me"

"A boy?"

Kisaka nodded "Yes, a boy, I think he's also at the same age like those young pilots. He managed to take us all of down painfully yet leaving us all alive"

"How so?"

"He was carrying a sword, a different kind of sword. A reversed edged sword which he used the blunt side to incapacitate us"

"Sakabatou"

"Sakabatou?"

"Yes" Murrue said "I once read long ago about Japanese swords and that kind of sword was used by a legendary assassin called Battousai, but that's long ago during the Meiji Era"

"You sure read about Japanese History I guess…"

"Back to the subject, so after that boy incapacitates you and the young pilots who had accompanied her, he then kidnapped the Orb representative?"

"Yes…"

Murrue leaned to a wall and assumed a thinker stance "So far no leads had shown up… because of that the Earth Alliance has sent to me a military investigator to help us find those perpetrators"

"I see…"

"Recently the main branch of Earth Alliance HQ in Washington had sent me a notice involving that military investigator's transfer" she explained "He is a major from the 47th Atlantic Federation command who are coordinating with the Peacekeepers Unit 7"

"What's his name then?"

"Nataku Badgiruel… Natarle's brother"

"You mean…"

"Yes, he is…"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Nataku had just arrived to the Orb Airport Terminal and was now waiting for someone to pick him up outside. Dressed in civilian clothes so as not to attract attention and hefting a couple of baggage, he waited patiently for someone to pick him up.

An hour had passed and still he was standing there when a car stopped in front of him. The car's side window opened up and a woman called him.

"Are you Major Nataku Badgiruel?" the woman asked.

"You must be Director Erica Simmons for the Orb Military" Nataku said "Are you the one to pick me up?"

"Yes, yes" Erica said "Get in after placing your bags in my car's trunk"

After placing his bags behind he then gets inside the car and Erica drove out from the terminal.

"So you got transferred to the Peacekeeping Forces Unit 7 huh?" Erica started.

"Oh yes" Nataku replied "I'll be helping them in the investigation"

"I see…"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Miss Attha, here we are…"

Claudia pressed a button from a remote control and lights spilled out all over. Cagalli shuts her eyes abruptly before adjusting to the sudden light, then gasped.

Standing in front of her was two new mobile suits, each as deadly as they look that made Cagalli only stare on amazingly even though some parts are still being attached and built on it.

"They are still quite unfinished, about 70 percent done" Claudia said.

"What… what are they?"

"ZGMF-X07A Independence and ZGMF-X06A Righteousness"

Cagalli then looked at Claudia and asked vehemently "How did you…"

"I was once a director of the Blue Cosmos until they discovered my secret as a Coordinator. With that, my execution will be carried out until I was saved…"

"By whom? Raww?"

"Yes, he made a deal with someone named Murata Azrael"

"What kind of deal?"

"Exchange of intelligence, and information. Azrael wants the destruction of all Coordinators, Raww wants to destroy all of Naturals, so I guess they agreed on something"

Cagalli continued to look on at the mobile suits "But how the hell did you manage to built this?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm extremely wealthy and I have couple of contacts and influences, while keeping low profile during that Cosmic Era 71 war. Plus, these mobile suits are based from the designs and features of the X10A Freedom and X09A Justice, and then my researchers made them all better than those mobile suits"

"Why… build this?"

Claudia answered Cagalli straightly "Because another war is coming"

"You're going to wage war?" the Orb representative seethed.

The woman didn't answer.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Ahhh… this is life" Kylie said contentedly sighing "Piloting a mobile suit slash student of Eurasia University is exciting you know"

"Yup" Ana affirmed after chugging a bottle of soda.

"Hey where's Bart?"

"Bart? Like as always, hitting on girls again"

Bart is seen swooning a girl in their sights. They laughed when they saw him being book-slapped by that girl.

"See Kylie? Like as always…"

"You're right Ana hehehe…" Kylie laughed before looking at Bart's pathetic attempt to pout for being dumped "Yare, yare…"

Ana then nudged her side "Hey Kylie, look at that guy"

"Bart?"

"No, the other guy"

Triangulating on where and who was Ana was staring at, Kylie found the target to be a young man suggesting that he is maybe about twenty one years of age or older. She is seventeen years and old, and just legal.

_Just legal? _Kylie thought _What am I thinking?_

"So what's the deal about that guy?" she asks.

"Hmm… nothing. He just looks like an American maybe" Ana said.

"Maybe a new teacher? Look at him carrying some books"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Somewhere on some secret facility two men are discussing, a researcher and a man dressed in business clothes, their features partially hidden in shadows and the only thing that lightens the room is a wide screen monitor showing familiar figures and their data.

"These are the eligible candidates for the new mobile suit units"

"Oh really?"

A tap of button, and a picture of a girl brown shoulder length hair with blue eyes are displayed on the monitor along with her data;

NAME: Kylie Valentine

AGE: 17

BLOOD TYPE: AB

UNIT DESIGNATION: BC-Unit 2, Second Lieutenant

PERSONAL HISTORY: deleted 

STATUS: STAGE 5

Another tap of button, and a picture of another girl with long blue hair that reached to her waist and with red colored eyes were displayed along with her data;

NAME: Annabelle Gutenacht

AGE: 17

BLOOD TYPE: A

UNIT DESIGNATION: BC-Unit 2, Second Lieutenant

PERSONAL HISTROY: deleted 

STATUS: STAGE 6

Another tap of button, and a picture of a young boy with cropped red hair with deep-set green eyes along with his data are displayed;

NAME: Bartholomew Greenfield

AGE: 16

BLOOD TYPE: O

UNIT DESIGNATION: BC-Unit 2, Lieutenant

PERSONAL HISTORY: deleted 

STATUS: STAGE 7

"All of them are Enhanced Naturals, Gripheptamin-drugged Naturals" one commented "Why is it that their personal histories has been erased?"

"To protect their families and friends" the researcher replied.

"I see, anyways what had happened to the Operation Big Heist?"

"It went well sir, mission success"

"Good… good. It seems that they are now eligible to pilot our newest machines. Those GP series were old models and cannot fare well with those Strike Daggers, but their amazing piloting skills proved them no match. How much more if we put them into "them", hmm…?"

"Currently, the engineers and scientists were dismantling the bombs and transforming them into a more usable source, like power"

"Like the Neutron Jammer Cancellers"

"If the data we have acquired from the former Blue Cosmos director, we can make our own N-Jammer Cancellers"

His companion chuckled "Hehehe… soon those Coordinator scums shall be wiped out from the face of our planet and the whole universe… hahaha…"

The researcher kept silent.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Kira just finished calibrating and updating Freedom's OS when he decided to take a break inside the cockpit, and then reminisce why he was here.

Actually, he was wondering why Freedom has been rebuilt by the Peacekeeping Forces, in spite that all kinds of nuclear weapons—Thermonuclear or Neutron Jammer Cancellers—were now disarmed in accordance to the treaty. As said by Murrue…

_I know weapons like this are made to destroy, but can also save many lives. The tiny flame of hope we all have carried is now getting bigger and bigger as people realizes, as people supports, as people believes…_

"The flame of hope…" Kira murmured to himself.

"Yamato… First Lieutenant Yamato…"

Someone female called outside, and Kira pressed a button to raise his seat to greet her.

"Director Simmons" Kira said, wondering what does she need right now and noticing a guy beside her.

"Hello Kira-kun, how are you today?"

"I'm fine…"

"That's good to hear" Erica said before looking at the guy she was with "Kira, meet Major Nataku Badgiruel"

Kira blinked "Badgiruel? Then you are…"

"Yes I am, First Lieutenant Yamato. I am your Natarle's brother"

"Oh…"

Nataku then stared at the Freedom's head unit "So this is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom mobile suit you are piloting huh? From the looks of it, it is a formidable weapon. First time I've seen it today actually… hey, this mobile suit can shoot down multiple targets as many as fifty mobile suits right?"

"Yeah"

"And with ultra-high mobility, this mobile suit is sure a kick-ass weapon… although I wonder why this was rebuilt? Since the treaty both governments had decided to disband and disarm all kinds of nuclear weapons…"

"I know that this Gundam is equipped with N-Jammer Canceller" Kira explained "But without this Gundam in watch of peace, there would be battles and I must fight to protect"

"Such words… I do also believe in that philosophy" Nataku commented.

"You do?"

"Yeah"

Nataku then turned to Erica "This kid seems to be a nice one, and yet I can't believe it…"

"That he's piloting a mobile suit like this" Erica finished for him.

"Yeah"

Nataku sighed and then turned to Kira "Although I would like to have some chat with you boy, but it seems that Ms. Simmons here would want me to report first on duty. So next time eh?"

Kira nodded "Sure next time"

"Then see you"

"See you"

Kira watched their retreating backs before locking up the Freedom OS before going home.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"I can't accept it! I can't accept it!"

"Shhh, Pink-chan behave"

Lacus was now packing her things up while the Haro-Haro Pink-chan is constantly jumping around her suite at the Orb Royalty Hotel. She was now going back to PLANT when a knock disturbed her from settling things up.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Miss Clyne, there is a lady here who would want to talk to you"

"Who is she?"

"Miss Fllay Allster"

Lacus was speechless for a moment.

"…"

"Shall I let her in?"

"…"

"Miss Clyne?"

Lacus regained her composure before gently replying, wondering why Fllay would visit and want to talk to her "Let her in"

The door opened and Fllay stepped in. Lacus nodded to the Peacekeeper military personnel to close the door and he did., saluting first before closing the door.

"Allster-san, what brings you here?" Lacus asked.

Fllay seemed to be sure of herself, of what she would want to say "I… four days ago…"

Lacus knew what she was talking about and calmly replied "I kissed him… are you… going to chastise me about it?"

Fllay gently shook her head "No… instead I will give you a friendly warning"

The pink haired girl stared at her, listening.

"Stay away from Kira… if you plan to get him away from me, I will get him back. I won't hesitate to fight you, Miss Clyne"

A moment of staring followed.

"…"

"…"

"I perfectly understand, Allster-san"

"Then I'll see you again… by the way…"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about before… back on the Archangel… back before I understood what had happened during the war… for being naïve"

With that, Fllay turned around and exited Lacus' suite, passing Athrun on the way, who raised his brows in puzzlement.

"Who is she?" Athrun asked a nearby soldier who was tasked to guard the PLANT Memorial Representative.

"She is a visitor for Miss Clyne"

"Oh…"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Do you still plan to keep me here?" Cagalli asked after going back to her quarters where she would be guarded.

"Of course, until the war had broke out" Claudia replied.

"What is the purpose of showing me those mobile suits?"

"To prove that Naturals are fallible, to prove that Naturals are weak, to prove that they have no right to deny human progress that are us, the Coordinators"

"You…"

"Soon the world will know who are the strongest. The weak shall perish, and the strong shall survive"

"You…"

"I believe that I together with my brother we are the strongest of all"

SLAP!

Cagalli slapped Claudia.

"You think you can just kill all Naturals like that!!"

Claudia smiled "You wouldn't understand, you will understand. I will make you understand"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Yamato Squad

DISCLAIMER: If there were Gundams, I would steal them and then destroy the world. But unfortunately they don't exist, so why sue me?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Nice reviews… just read on I like you already D, though I got to say something to you guys that from now on, I would be forced to update this fic about a week to two weeks instead of a couple of days because my vacation will be soon over and I would study again. But I promise you guys, this fic will finish with a big bang.

By the way, special thanks random reader for correcting the military positions.

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED:

Fate

The Archangel-class Battleship had just arrived at the Aube territorial waters after the atmospheric drop and was now going inside the naval port.

The Aube Headquarters, as everyone knew, had self-destructed, but it had only destroyed the above surface down to the third underground level including the Kaguya Mass Driver Facility. In other words, the repair and docking services below Aube was intact during the explosion, thus enabling the Orb to reuse it for the Peacekeepers Units. After the war had ended, the Aube facility has been hastily repaired until today.

After the standard docking procedures, every personnel were permitted to go see their family for a short time and they welcomed it gladly.

"Major Nataku Badgiruel… same rank as her eh?" Murrue commented, looking at the couple of papers Nataku presented to her when he reported at her office onboard Archangel.

"Yes ma'am" Nataku replied, knowing too well what she mean.

"According to your records, you have participated in the defense of Panama and the retaking of Victoria spaceport. Quite formidable records indeed, and during the Operation Countdown you have met and fought with Major Mwu La Flagga in the defense of Andymion"

"Full credit goes to him ma'am, the great Falcon of Andymion. I was saddened when I heard about his untimely death during that war"

Murrue nodded and continued to look at his papers "Hmm… all of your transfer papers are in order so…"

She stood up and raised her hand to handshake him "Congratulations, as of now you are now part of the Peacekeeping Forces Unit 7, Major Nataku Badgiruel"

"Ma'am" Nataku replied, shaking her hand "Thank you ma'am"

Murrue smiled, before handing him a disk "This disk contains the data down to the last detail about the Kamiapolis incident. It includes everything you need, pictures, voice recordings, overview map of the facility, etc. etc. Now start working"

"Yes ma'am…"

Nataku saluted and then left the office.

"What do you think of him Admiral?" Kisaka asked, sitting after Nataku had left.

"I think he is a decent man… that's all. He is quite famous for solving military investigations so fast"

"Hmm… how he manages that?"

"I don't know… maybe he has a couple of contacts on his secret payroll"

PHASE 04: Yamato Squad

Technicians were milling around the mobile suits Duel and Buster as they were brought to the hangar and was parked along with Freedom. Their respective pilots then came down while the technicians engaged lockdown clamps in their mobile suits.

"That Freedom pilot… I'll see him for sure today" Yzak muttered, seething painfully as his side contracted.

Dearka sighed helplessly, looking at his bandaged shoulder.

"Oh there is the Freedom pilot you've been itching to see" the blonde pilot said, pointing at Kira who went inside the Freedom's cockpit.

"I think I'll drop in for a nice chit chat" Yzak said, smiling as he took the umbilical bridge elevator to brought him up, Dearka following him uneasily.

OOOOOOOOOO 

Kira was busy checking and updating again the Freedom OS when someone interrupted his work.

"So you are Kira Yamato, am I right?" someone said.

Kira looked up to see Dearka and another guy staring at him, particularly that another staring at him like that.

"Yes"

"I didn't realized until now that you are the one piloting this mobile suit, and the one who formerly piloted Strike"

"Yeah…?"

"Didn't realized that I've seen you before…"

Kira frowned, then remembering that he indeed saw him before. Back at that fence, during that time when he searched his pet robot bird Tori.

"Let me guess… you are the one who piloted Duel…"

"And you are the one who gave me this scar, Kira Yamato"

The Freedom pilot then stared at Yzak with slit eyes, and then raised his seat. He stood up and before anyone could comprehend on what he had done, he punched Yzak straight in his face.

Dearka exclaimed while he ran to Yzak's side "What the hell!?"

"That's for the shuttle you had shot down!!!" Kira angrily seethed.

People around looked at them interestedly.

Yzak looked at him back dementedly, knowing too well what he was talking about "That shuttle was carrying those retreating Natural bastards!"

"Natural bastards you say!! That shuttle is carrying civilians!! On top of that… on top of that…"

Kira impulsively reached out and grabbed Yzak's collar "THERE IS A LITTLE GIRL IN THERE YOU… YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Stop it you guys…" Dearka said, going between them.

Yzak's eyes widened as Kira abruptly threw him beside and runs away, crying.

"That shuttle… did it carry civilians?" the silver-haired pilot muttered before he shook his head "No he was lying, that bastard…"

Dearka saw that Yzak couldn't believe what Kira had said, so he suggested "If you don't believe what he had said, then you might as well ask about that to the crew of the Archangel. They were there to see that happen…"

Yzak spitted blood before forcibly standing up, pain contracting in his injured side. His silence satisfied Dearka that he would really ask about that matter.

OOOOOOOOOO 

In some hangar, three deadly-as-they-look mobile suits stood above the simulation and training ground. Cables run from each of the mobile suit cockpits to the virtual simulation training dummy cockpits in the ground. Researchers milled around as the record the combat data of their pilots.

"Wow… amazing…" Kylie said during the virtual mobile suit simulation session along with her teammates "This mobile suit I'm piloting is amazing!"

"Ten enemy mobile suits at three o'clock" Bart reported.

"Ana, handle them. I'll take care of these pesky mobile suits in my front"  
"Hai" Ana replied.

While they continued their session, several researchers were monitoring their progress.

"Hmm… it seems that they are quite… skilled pilots. Extremely skilled pilots" a man in his 30's said, his glasses shining due to the light coming from the fluorescent lamps "How much more enemy mobile suits they have shot down in a minute?"

"Sir" the researcher reported "Approximately one hundred mobile suits per minute"

"Amazing… what are the models of those enemy mobile suits?"

"Strike Daggers, Cgues, Dinns, Ginns, Zauts, Bacows, Geits and a couple of mobile armors, all of them attacking in all directions"

"From the data gathered during the CE71 war, are they all accurate according to their combat data?"

"Yes sir"

The man then approached the control unit and inserted a disk.

"What are you doing sir?"

"I will upload the models of the "star" mobile suits during that war"

The man then typed some console commands and then straightened up, picking the communication headset.

"Ah guys…"

"Yes?" the pilots chimed.

"You performed well during the simulation. I must say that I'm quite impressed with you performances"

"Those mobile suits are easy" Bart sarcastically commented.

"Yeah…" Ana said.

"Shut up you guys!" Kylie mirthfully exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? If that's so then you must take up the next challenge?"

"What mobile suits?" Bart excitedly asked.

"You'll see…" the man said, before pressing the enter button in the keyboard.

Six mobile suits appeared on the simulation, and all three pilots gasped.

"Wow… they look all deadly to me" Kylie commented.

"Sure is…" Bart could only say.

"What are these mobile suits?" Ana asked.

"Freedom, Justice, Providence, Raider, Forbidden, and Calamity. From the data we have gathered, all of them will move and engage at you according to their respective pilot data. Do your best pilots, becausetheir _pilots _are excellent"

The pilots didn't reply and instead engaged those mobile suits in virtual combat.

"Gather all their pilot data and we'll put them into good use" the man in glasses ordered a researcher.

"Yes sir"

The man then walked towards the head researcher "Is everything going smoothly here?"

"Yes sir Blue Cosmos Director, Reyland Raphael" he replied.

"When will these mobile suits be operational?" Reyland asked, nodding towards the towering mobile suits above them.

"Sir, as of now the GAT-X051 Prohibit, X019 Foray, and X085 Disaster is at ninety percent done" the researcher reported, looking at his clipboard "Within a week sir, they would be operational"

"I see… anyway they are based from the designs and specs of the GAT-series X252, X370 and X131. The new GAT series we had are better than those mobile suits. Equipped with Internal Thermo-Nuclear Drive, Neutron Jammers now met their match"

OOOOOOOOOO 

"What's this?" Cagalli asked, frowning when Claudia showed her the dummy cockpit, its cables connected to the ZGMF-X06A Righteousness' cockpit.

"You are going to duel with each other in virtual simulation" Claudia simply said.

Cagalli was about to question who her dueling partner was when she saw the green-haired youth who kidnapped her stepped inside another dummy cockpit, this time connected to the ZGMF-X07A Independence's cockpit.

"What do you want? Combat data?" the Orb representative asked, frowning.

"Yes"

"What makes you think that I will do it?"

Claudia stared at the boy and he got her signal, throwing the sword to her. She caught the sheath and pulled out the blade inside it and then pointed its sharp edge to Cagalli.

"If you value your life, I suppose you will do what I want"

Cagalli seethed, and before Claudia prodded her again, she stepped inside the dummy cockpit, which closed around her. Darkness envelops her for about two seconds before lights came up and heads up displays popped up. Monitors came to life and she can now able to see outside.

She knew that the outside was computer-generated background image. A later while her rival, the Independence Gundam came out in the view, the mobile suit also a CG image.

Claudia's voice came into her dummy cockpit's communication channel.

"You won't come out there Miss Attha until I see the satisfying results. Begin!"

Before Cagalli realized it, she had already moved her suit to dodge the incredible multi-colored laser barrage the Independence Gundam was shooting at her mobile suit.

She couldn't helped but to be amazed at the mobile suit she was piloting "This mobile suit, Righteousness… my God…"

OOOOOOOOOO 

Athrun Zala commandeered his custom-made Geits mobile suit in space as dummy enemy mobile suits popped up in his HUD (Heads Up Display), training along with other Peacekeeping Forces Mobile Suit Division 30 stationed at PLANT.

He easily shot down those dummy mobile suits with Gets' Buster Rifle, dodging the paintball bullets and missiles headed his way.

"If I only had the Justice…" he complained to himself, but then he thought that if he didn't detonated his Gundam inside the Genesis Cannon, Earth would be destroyed.

Sighing, he continued the exercise, determined to keep up his excellent piloting skills. He didn't have plans to be beaten by his best friend in piloting, even if he still has his Freedom Gundam.

Gundam… another term he had picked up from Kira in defining those special mobile suits.

OOOOOOOOOO 

"—there is a big chance that the Orb Representative was brought to the Mendel Colony" Nataku said, tapping up the investigation report on the monitor.

"Mendel Colony you say?" Murrue said, glancing over to his investigation report.

"Where else? It would be impossible for that group to retreat to Earth because the Atlantic Federation Orbital Monitoring and Defense would detect them. Unauthorized drops would result in being shot at"

"Hmm…"

Nataku exasperatedly wailed "Arrgghhh!! It's been five days and still you hadn't suspected the Mendel colony as their hideout for five days!!" Arghhh!!!"

"What would you want us to do, major?" Murrue asked.

Nataku straightened up and told his point "Set up the whole Unit 7 and investigate the Mendel Colony… again. Even though I know that it has been searched already, from the inside out"

"Yes, yes. Tomorrow, we'll sortie out, all of Unit 7"

"That's better"

OOOOOOOOOO 

Next morning the mobile suit pilots, Major Badgiruel, Colonel Kisaka, Lieutenant Neumann and Admiral Murrue and a couple of officers gathered at the strategic meeting room.

"I believe that the Orb representative was brought to the Mendel Colony by the forces unknown, so it's best to check it out"

"Mendel Colony was searched a month ago right?" Yzak said.

"I know, but I believe we had missed something there. On top of that, suspicious activities was sighted in that colony"

He brought up a couple of visual feeds of the Mendel Colony.

"That's something new…where did you get that Major?" Murrue asked.

"I had a contact—a scavenger I will refuse to name—took these live visual feeds. And just look at that, wouldn't it be suspicious?" Nataku said, pointing at the large object on one of the feeds.

"That looks like a… ship… exiting the Mendel Colony" Dearka remarked.

"Another sortie I suppose?" Yzak asked, glancing at Kira's serious expression.

Nataku nodded "Yes"

"So what is the plan?" Kira then asked, thoughtful expression evident in his face.

"Well, the plan is that we would meet up with the rest of the Unit 7 in space" Nataku explained "After re-supplying the ship, Archangel will then move forward to Mendel Colony. Once we had reached its territorial space the mobile suit team will then move in"

"Mobile suit team…" Arnold Neumann, the Archangel's helmsman said.

"Let's see…" Nataku said, assuming the thinker stance while checking up the pilots "Hmm… good, good"

"Huh?" Yzak said, frowning.

"Yamato squad"

"Huh?" Kira Yamato queried.

"Yes, that's right. Athrun Zala has been notified about this mission and would soon join up with you. After he had joined up with you, you are now officially under Yamato squad. Of course, Kira here would be the leader" Nataku explained.

"That would be interesting" Dearka commented "The great Yamato squad"

Yzak chose not to say anything about it.

"Then it's settled. Archangel will launch in one hour"

While they talked about a couple of things, Admiral Murrue Ramius smiled and said to herself "Well… he is quite a capable strategist himself… just like Natarle"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"It was true…" Yzak morosely admitted after seeing the shuttle being destroyed by his mobile suit Duel during his battle with the 8th Armada, last two months ago "I shot down that shuttle…"

"See? Then Kira has a right to hit at you like that" Dearka said.

Yzak touched his injured cheek and finds it still aching "He even had a right to kill me if he was up to it…"

"Hmm…"

"Don't worry I won't kill you" Kira said, startling them especially Yzak "I won't kill you Yzak Jule"

Eerie silence befell upon them until Kira decided to speak again "Admiral Ramius told me to tell you guys that we are now ordered to be on standby in our respective mobile suits" he said before turning around and started to walk towards the hangar where their mobile suits are kept.

"Affirmative" Dearka said, saluting and followed suit.

Yzak uncomfortably nodded and walked together with Dearka.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The battleship-class Archangel then slowly rose from the naval port, inclined in twenty-degree pitch before firing its two Lohengrin Particle Cannons in full speed, thus creating interference in the aerospace that would enable them to accelerate faster into space.

The Archangel carries the mobile suits Freedom, Duel, Buster and Major Badgiruel's Strike Dagger equipped with Aile pack.

Unknown to them however, someone was watching, and reported it to someone in his communication device.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"So they are now heading towards here at the Mendel Colony, huh?" Claudia remarked.

"What are your orders?" a soldier who reported this to her asked.

"Hmm… I think it's time now for Operation Meteor. Are our men ready?"

"Yes, they are ready to assault the stability control center at one of the PLANT colonies, the Amorante 8. At the same time, another group of our soldiers are ready to take down the present PLANT government"

Claudia smiled "Begin the operation in 0800 hours. By then the whole Peacekeeping Forces Unit 7 will be all but too late when they reached this Mendel Colony"

"What about Miss Attha?"

"Oh, she'll stay at my side and watch the fireworks"

Claudia then saw the green-haired youth walking towards the cockpit of Independence, already dressed in his cockpit entry suit.

"What do you think you're doing, Loki Einwell?" she asks.

The green-haired youth named Loki Einwell replied, staring at Claudia with his golden eyes "I'm going to sortie out"

"But the Independence mobile suit is still not yet complete"

"I know, several weapon packs are not yet attached on it along with its main weapons, but its beam sword will compensate. If I got into any trouble, I'll just activate the MCSS (Mirage Coloroid Stealth System)"

"But still… why would you want to fight them?"

"I don't know… I just like to"

Claudia thought for a moment before she answered.

"Hmm… okay then… but return when I ordered you to"

"Yes ma'am"

Loki then went inside the Independence's cockpit before it closes around him. And then moving the mobile suit into the surface elevator that would bring it outside of Mendel Colony.

"Prep out the Ginn mobile suits" Claudia then ordered the soldier "They will cover us in our escape"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

After meeting up with the rest of the Unit 7 in space and after resupplying, the Archangel then moved forward to the Mendel Colony. Soon they had the colony in their sights.

"I didn't realized that we would be going back to that colony again…" Athrun said on Kira's communication channel aboard Freedom.

"Yeah…" Kira replied, memories about that place returning to him, causing him to frown which Athrun noticed in his above communication channel live video aboard his Geits Custom.

"Something wrong Kira?"

"Huh? No, there's nothing wrong…"

"Oh…"

"Uhh… may I butt in?" Dearka asked from his communication channel in Buster.

"Yeah, sure" Athrun answered.

"It seems that we are going back to that colony right?"

"That's what Kira and I are talking about"

"I see, hey Yzak remember the last time we went there?"

"I remember, I know…" Yzak replied monotonously.

After awhile the sortie buzzers sounded, signifying that they are now ready to sortie out.

"Well, its time… let's go"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Well… the mobile suit team is ready ma'am" Miriallia said, reporting to Murrue.

"I see… well then, all hands in First Stage Battle Status!"

The Archangel then moved out at the same time, the mobile suits aboard it sortie out.

Several beeps startled Murrue and she asked Sai about it.

"Ma'am, sensors detected a movement on Mark 3, Charlie 20, 10,000 meters. It is only a single mobile suit according to the sensors and coming from the Mendel Colony. It's coming towards us"

"A single mobile suit, what kind?"

"Searching the database according to its registered thermal patterns and its acceleration… nothing found!"

Murrue then turned to Miriallia "Send out order to the pilots of Freedom and Geits to check out that mobile suit, while the rest would search the Mendel Colony's interior and exterior"

"Tell them to wait" Nataku said, jumping off from his seat "I'm going out too in my Strike Dagger"

"Major…" Murrue started, but Nataku cuts her off.

"They would need assistance in searching the Mendel Colony"

"Okay then…"

"Acquired visual contact, enlarging the image" Sai reported "Displaying on the monitor"

All gasped when they saw the mobile suit.

"A Gundam!?" Murrue exclaimed.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Major Badgiruel will join you and together you will search inside the Mendel Colony" Athrun said over to the communication channel "Kira and I will check out that unknown mobile suit"

"Roger that" Dearka replied in his communication channel before Buster and Duel joined up with Major Badgiruel's Strike Dagger and boosted towards the Mendel Colony.

Kira and Athrun warily approached the mobile suit, and gasps when they saw what it looks like in their magnification scope.

"A Gundam!?" Kira exclaimed.

Athrun frowned "At a time like this…"

After a short moment the mobile suit's identification is displayed on the monitor, in big bold orange letters: ZGMF-X07A Independence.

"Independence…?"

"The model number… was it made by ZAFT?"

"Apparently, it was made by those Klueze faction…"

Suddenly Independence boosted forward to them, its weapon—a Beam Sword like that of Sword Strike's—engaged.

Kira and Athrun reacted and moved their mobile suits away, Kira dodging the swipe.

"So fast…" Kira said before firing Freedom's Vulcan cannons at Independence, which dodged it nimbly.

Geits then boosted forward, its Beam Claws opened up and clashed with Independence's Beam Sword.

"This guy…" Athrun seethed, moving away his Geits before being struck upon by Independence's Beam Saber.

Kira moved his Freedom forward and tries to hit Independence with Beam Saber, only to succeed in slashing thin air where Independence had been.

"He's difficult to deal with… an exceptional pilot!" Kira exclaimed.

**WHAM!!**

Before he realized it, the Independence kicked his Freedom away.

"Nggg…"

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed before he realized that the Independence was already swinging the sword below him.

"Oh shit!!"

**KZZZTTTTT!!!!**

Athrun's Geits dodged the blow but in the process, the Independence managed to slice clean the Geits' right hand. Athrun retaliated by swiping Geits Beam Claws at Independence, but was parried.

The Independence then poised to strike him.

"No you won't!!!"

Kira's voice made itself heard in Athrun's communication channel as Freedom kicked Independence's head unit.

Geits picked up the Buster Rifle floating in space and fired at the Independence, yet again dodging easily his beam attacks.

"That mobile suit… is sure extremely good at maneuvering" Kira said to Athrun through communication channel "And its pilot too…"

"It is… you should return now to the Archangel and get your mobile suit repaired, its right arm has been destroyed"

"But—"

"No, I will take care of it"

"Are you sure that you can handle him?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, I'll leave him to you"

Tensely Freedom and Independence warily waited for each other to move before Kira decided that he would go first, engaging Independence in Beam Saber-Beam Sword combat as Geits retreated back to the Archangel.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Where do we suppose to search at, Major Badgiruel?" Yzak impatiently asked.

"At Area 7-100, check out your maps on your onboard computers"

"Major, ten heat patterns registering as Ginn mobile suits appeared, NW about 7000 meters from our current position" Dearka reported.

"Are they under the Peacekeeping Forces?" Nataku asked.

"No, they aren't"

"Seems that my assumption is correct after all" Nataku confidently said before boosting forward his Strike Dagger "There is something inside here after all!"

He then charged out into the open together with Yzak and Dearka. After a moment, they saw the Ginn mobile suits, apparently waiting for them.

In a second, Strike Dagger, Buster and Duel are blitzing with those Ginn mobile suits, firing and dodging.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Major Nataku reported that they had engaged a couple of enemy Dinn mobile suits" Miriallia reported to Murrue.

"I see, what about the situation of Kira and Athrun?" Murrue asked.

"They are still engaging with that mobile suit, registering as ZGMF-X07A Independence"

"A new Gundam!?" Murrue exclaimed "Archangel, steer to port 15 and support Freedom! Open up the Variants Rail Cannons and activate Corinthos pod missiles. Send Freedom the order to move away from the missile trajectory"

"We got a lock on, Admiral" Ramel Paru, the ship's new weapon helmsman reported.

"Fire!!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Loki was puzzled why Freedom moved away so sudden when he realized why as alarm beeped beside him signifying that the Independence has been locked upon. He then moved his mobile suit away from the Variant Lasers path while dodging the missiles being launched at him.

Claudia's voice then made itself heard on his communication channel "Break away right now. We're leaving"

"I understand" Loki replied and after dodging the beam attack from the Freedom, he then boosted away from the battlefield.

"Where are you going!?" someone from the Freedom exclaimed in his communication channel, chasing him "Where are you going!? Where is Cagalli!?"

Loki frowned, identifying that someone as Kira Yamato, the former pilot of Strike. He continued to boost away while Freedom runs after him while firing the Beam Rifle at his Independence.

That decided for Loki, activating the Mirage Coloroid Stealth System. It did the trick, stopping Freedom in its tracks while trying to figure out where did he go.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Arghhh!!! They're such a pain in the ass!!" Yzak exclaimed, trying in vain to take down a single Ginn. So far not even one of the ten Dinn mobile suits they are engaging was destroyed.

"They are not regular pilots, I'm sure of that!" Dearka said.

Nataku managed to destroy a Ginn's leg part but still it keeps on shooting at his Strike Dagger.

"Lucky you major!" Dearka sarcastically commented "You managed to hit one of them at least!"

A beep distracted him from observing Nataku's vain attempt to destroy at least one of the Dinn mobile suits.

"Oh sit!!!"

A large beam suddenly was fired upon them as they took evasive maneuvers.

"What the hell!?" Dearka exclaimed.

"A battleship-class detected below us!!" Yzak exclaimed over to their communication channels.

They saw a battleship appeared from the mountainous hideout and was now moving towards the Mendel Colony exit.

"That's what I'm telling you!! Are you guys recording this?" Nataku asked.

"Oh shit! I forgot!"

"Then record it now Elthman!!"

"It's recording now!! Sending the data to Archangel!"

An explosion occurred just behind them. Turning around they saw Duel hovering around the two destroyed Ginn units.

"This guys are too hard to deal with! As if I was fighting Nicol!!"

Dearka frowned at his statement "Fighting Nicol?" he asks.

"He moves are just like Nicol! Do you remember our mobile suit mock battle back two months ago?"

"During the time we are at ZAFT? After we had snatched these mobile suits we had today?"

"Yes!"

A barrage of missiles distracted them, taking evasive measure so as not to be hit before Yzak and Dearka resumes conversation while they are again busy with the Ginn units.

"But Nicol was dead right!?"

"I'm not saying that Nicol was piloting that mobile suit! I mean that those who are piloting that Dinn suits are moving and thinking exactly like Nicol!!"

"I got your point, so lets take them down already!!" Dearka exclaimed, attaching Buster's two primary weapon armaments into a long multi-laser weaponry and then firing it, destroying five Ginn units immediately.

"Hey, leave some for me!!" Nataku exclaimed, shooting down a Ginn.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"A battleship-class detected at Mark 5, Charlie 76, Indigo 9! Distance, 15000 meters!" Sai reported.

"A battleship!?" Murrue exclaimed "What kind!?"

"Accessing the database according to its registered thermal patterns and acceleration… nothing was found!" Sai said "Magnifying the battleship…"

The monitor displayed the enlarged object that is the unknown battleship, and all of them gasped.

"That looks like the Eternal Battleship!" the Archangel's helmsman exclaimed.

"The Independence disappeared from our sensors Admiral" Miriallia reported "Freedom cannot find the target!"

"Does it have the MCSS function?"

"Apparently, yes admiral"

"The unknown battleship is breaking away from us!"

Before Murrue could issue an order to go after what looked like the Eternal battleship, someone from that battleship is attempting to contact them.

Opening up the communication between their ships, Murrue asked "Who is this?"

"This is to the Archangel ship, if you proceeded further I cannot guarantee the well-being of someone important onboard our ship, Eternal-class Forever" someone female said as if threatening her.

Sensing the worst premonition, Murrue asked again "Who is that person?"

A moment later a familiar someone's voice spilled in the speakers "Ramius-san!! Go get this captors—ahhh!!!"

"You heard her, your Orb Representative, Miss Cagalli Yula Attha. Now stand down all of you and if you didn't, I cannot guarantee her safety"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"You bastards!!!" Athrun exclaimed, seething when he heard over to his communication channel that Cagalli was being held hostage onboard that ship.

At the same time Kira, who also heard it aboard Freedom in his communication channel, also exclaimed "You bastards!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Nostalgia Feeling

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed, but I own Fllay Allster in real life.

Fllay: Idiot, I just have the same qualities as your girlfriend, who doesn't know that you like to write fics.

Me: Well… it's not that I would like to keep it secret either but that's my sideline job when I got bored and no teammates to play basketball with…

Fllay: So am I still Kira's girl in your fic? (blushes)

Me: Umm… just read on, I like you already and your standard military short skirt

SLAP! 

Me: Ow!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, nice reviews. By the way, the Dinn units were designed for aerial combat when in atmospheric sorties, and Ginn mobile suits are both made for atmospheric and space combats, so I've revised a bit little on chapter 4, so read that chapter again and see something interesting. Anyways, read on

Oh yeah, I've managed to pull out another update two days before my vacation is over and resumes classes again… so from now I'll be updating this fic for a couple of weeks.

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED:

Fate

"Yamato Squad… stand down and return to the Archangel immediately" Murrue hesitantly ordered "We cannot jeopardize Miss Attha's condition"

"We understand… all of us, stand down" Kira said in the communication channel "Return back to Archangel immediately"

His teammates responded, also feeling the tense situation "Roger that"

While the mobile suit team ceased fire and then prepares to return, someone female aboard the enemy ship, Forever, mirthfully taunted her "It seems that this is like a déjà vu, huh?"

Murrue perfectly understood what she meant.

"Anyways, cease Archangel's movement immediately. Don't ever think of following us or else…"

"I understand…" the Archangel's admiral said "Lieutenant Neumann…"

Arnold nodded and then brings the Archangel to a stop.

PHASE 05: The Nostalgia Feeling 

Yzak, Dearka and Nataku managed to take down all Ginn units that have been sent to intercept them, except the remaining one before it retreated, before they received the order to fall back.

"Those dirtbags! Taking a hostage… so cowardly!!" Yzak exclaimed.

Dearka replied, also angered at this sudden situation "Lowlife scumbags…"

Nataku contacted Murrue "What are their demands?"

"Their demands are that the Archangel should cease movement and the mobile suit team to fall back" Murrue replied in his communication channel.

"Those bastards…"

"We got no choice" Kira said in his communication channel "We had to retreat back to the Archangel…"

"Affirmative, returning to Archangel"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Such cowardly act you've done Miss Klueze" Cagalli said, her knuckles white and shaking because of her fury.

"That's how we found ourselves in this situation" Claudia confidently explained as if her reasoning is rhetorical "And I planned for you to stay here, beside my side"

They heard the elevator hum, signifying that someone is descending, and they saw Loki stepped out of it.

"Welcome back Loki, how is Independence?" Claudia asked.

"Extremely maneuverable, even without its primary weapons and additional parts that are yet to be installed it is already living up to my expectations, and with MCSS, the enemy wouldn't know what hit them. If I choose to, I can destroy Freedom and its pilot"

"You can't defeat Kira!" Cagalli retorted.

Loki looked at her sharply before he resumed his conversation with Claudia "In my next sortie, the Independence should be completed by then, am I right?"

"That's right"

"Then, I would wait for my next orders"

Loki bowed respectfully and then went away to his quarters.

Claudia then turned to Cagalli "Well then, shall I accompany you back to your quarters?"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"There's nothing we can do but to stand down for now" Nataku said.

"But…" Kira started, but the major cuts him off.

"We couldn't endanger the Orb Representative more than ever, Yamato"

Kira was about to board Freedom again when the major stopped him by holding his shoulder and applying pressure on it "Stop it, Lieutenant Yamato"

Kira was about to object again when he saw Nataku greeting his teeth.

"Major Badgiruel is right, Kira… as much as I would like to do something in this situation, but right now… we couldn't do anything… anything…" Athrun said, frowning.

"So what are you saying Athrun, yes is that it?" Dearka sarcastically said.

Athrun then became silent.

Nataku then contacted the bridge through the intercom unit "Where is that Eternal-class ship, Forever was heading?"

"To the PLANT colonies about five minutes ago" Murrue said over to the intercom unit.

"PLANT colonies?"

"Something is not right major, we should go and follow them"

"Is that so? But no, don't follow them… as of now we must dock to the Peacekeepers Station 12 about NE of Mendel colony… we should first resupply and rethink our strategy"

"But major…" Murrue started, but Nataku cuts her off.

"I know damn it… that's why we should drop by at that station first and get general updates from the PLANT there"

"I see…"

The intercom unit then went offline.

"It seems that the Forever is heading towards the PLANT colonies" Nataku said "For that, we will head at the Station 12 for supplies and get information from PLANT there"

Athrun frowned at that "Why's that major?"

"Something must be really cooking at PLANT, that's why they are heading towards to the colonies"

"Then it must mean that something's really fishy is going on" Yzak commented.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Back at the PLANT, in the colony of Amorante 8, everything was the same as always; bustling cities, busy people and way of life was similar like that of New Yorkers.

Everything changed in a moment when heavily armed transport vehicles are suddenly moving in the streets towards the Amorante 8 Colony stability while explosions ripped the otherwise peaceful colony.

Emergency signals began to blare in this troubled colony as the police stationed there geared up to quell the sudden threat as reinforcements from the other colonies are coming. ZAFT military personnel began to take up positions on where the supposed threat would.

"Put up the barricades! Contact the ZAFT military!" a ZAFT with a high rank ordered his men while warily watches the approaching vehicles "We are under attack—"

**BOOM!**

"Sarge!!"

Looming overhead was a couple of Geits mobile suits, and they are shooting at them.

"Those Geits mobile suits! Where did they came from!?"

"Nowhere!"

"Contact the Peacekeepers Unit 30! We are under attack!"

"From whom!?"

"The Klueze faction!!"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Eileen Kanaba, the current PLANT council chairwoman after the deceased former chairman, Patrick Zala, declared the emergency cabinet meeting as soon as she heard the attack. The council was then thrown in chaos as soon as they were treated a live video feed from Amorante 8 colony interior.

"Send in the reinforcements! What about the Peacekeepers Unit 30?" Eileen asked.

"Heading towards the Amorante 8 to reinforce the outnumbered ZAFT forces there! Enemy mobile suits are currently wreaking havoc inside the colony interior!"

"Klueze faction!?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"This is clearly an act of war, Chairwoman Kanaba! How did the Klueze faction slipped past the security!?" one of the people at the council exclaimed.

"I don't know, we don't know and this is happening!" she retorted "Anyways, tighten up the security at each of the colonies and surround the Amorante 8 with mobile suit divisions!"

"What about the civilians there?"

"As of now they are evacuating from the Amorante 8 as fast as they can, guided by the Civil Defense Forces"

A communicator rang and Eileen pressed a button. A voice then spilled out from its speakers along with gunfire.

"Emergency! The PLANT Interim Government is under attack!!"

Eileen's eyes widened at his statement along with confused murmurs from her council members "What do you mean?"

"We were caught in an ambush! Enemy teams area already taking over here!"

"Where are they coming from!?" one of her council members frantically asked.

"It seems that they've been hiding here for some time, waiting—gahhhk!!!"

"Oh my God…"

Suddenly men in black suits went inside the council meeting room, apparently there to extract them.

"A transport is waiting outside, please evacuate here immediately" one of the suited men said, already guiding them out.

"What is happening!?"

"The enemy is assaulting the gates of the Interim, and it wouldn't be long for them to breach the defenses around this place"

"Who are the enemies!? Klueze faction right!?"

"Along with our senior military officials"

"A coup de etat!?" another one of Kanaba's cabinet ministers exclaimed.

"It is one of the possibilities, sir" the agent frankly answered him.

"We were taken by surprise… damn it!" Eileen seethed.

"Also, Amorante 8 colony's Stability Control Center has been under attack, and from the looks of it, it sounds bad"

Eileen frowned at that "Hmm…"

The council members then hastily went to the waiting transport that would take them to the Nazca-class battleship.

"Where are the rest of our council members!?"

As if on cue, Eileen's cellular phone rings and she answered it.

"Prime Minister Kanaba, what is happening!?" someone asked.

"Ezaria Jule! Where are you!?"

"On my transport and heading to your location—what the!?"

"Ezaria!"

Abruptly, her cellular communication with Ezaria went dead.

"Damn it! Those who planned this would be a bliss to them… seeing that they have managed to pull this off!" Ezaria seethed "What about the rest, especially the Memorial Representative!"

"Our loyal agents are on their way to her residence" the agent said "Also, others has been dispatched to extract and evacuate Class B above importance citizens immediately"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Don't move and we won't shoot!" a rebel ZAFT soldier said, pointing a rifle at her when he and his squad had managed to block Ezaria's car transport she was in, while chaos are ensuing all around the PLANT.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Miss Clyne, you must go with us" one of the agents said hastily as the other began to lead her to the waiting transport.

"Where are we going?" Lacus asked, in spite of the echoing gunfire are sounding off in their surroundings.

"To the Eternal Battleship, Admiral Bartfeldt is waiting for you as soon as he had been briefed of this situation"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Operation Meteor, you say?" Cagalli curiously said, while Claudia was telling her of her plans.

"Yes, Operation Meteor. We plan to drop the Amorante 8 colony into Earth, and the resulting explosion would be like that of a Genesis Cannon"

"You—"

"We would drop it, really"

"Why drop it?"

"When the Earth Forces decided to move against us… heh, those governing officials of PLANT are so cowardly, they ran away in fear for their lives"

"So you are planning to take over PLANT governing council?"

Claudia nodded "Apparently, almost half of the officials, especially military commanders in ZAFT, were apparently dissatisfied because of the outcome of war. Their reason was that they didn't fought battles just to be defeated"

"So you mean that the enemy must be destroyed at all costs!?"

"Yes, enemies are enemies, Miss Attha. When the current PLANT government is overthrown I shall step in as a reigning victor"

"Over my dead body, you bitch" Cagalli spat.

Claudia laughed a little at that "So feisty as always my dear. You should know, that on Earth someone is already plotting to take over the present Earth Alliance government"

"You don't mean…"

"Remnants of the Blue Cosmos"

"How did you know? Don't tell me…"

"An enemy of my enemy… is my friend… for now anyways"

"Your enemy is… Peacekeepers Unit 7… and our enemy is the Blue Cosmos…"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Onboard a ZAFT Nazca-class battleship, Eileen Kanaba and a few of her loyal ministers and military officials made their escape from the PLANT colonies as they were chased upon by a group of Geits mobile suits.

"Rendezvous at the Peacekeepers Space Station 12 immediately! What is happening on the PLANT!?" Eileen frantically asked.

"Our forces were outnumbered by Klueze faction and our rebelling officers! Peacekeepers Unit 30 sent there are helplessly being overrun! Civilian casualties are going at surprising rate!"

"My god… what had happened to the whole ZAFT military!?"

"Apparently, some of our military commanders and officers are disloyal to the ZAFT and used their units to destabilize our government!" one of her cabinet ministers furiously remarked.

"The rest of our council members? Have they evacuated also?"

"All of them except for Representative Jule!"

"Ezaria Jule!? Was she still at the PLANT!?" Eileen exclaimed.

"Her transport was captured ma'am!" one of the soldiers said manning the communications he was receiving from PLANT.

"Damn it!"

"Four groups of Geits mobile suits are closing in us!" one of the soldiers manning the combat information counter reported.

"Don't worry, this Nazca-ship is fast" the captain of the Nazca-class battleship said "We'll make it to the Peacekeepers Space Station 12 in no time"

A communication beep was heard and a soldier opened up the channel, revealing Andrew Bartfeldt's face in the monitor.

"What is happening, Prime Minister Kanaba? Why are there ZAFT soldiers taking control of every installation?" he asked, frowning.

"Apparently, there is a sudden coup de etat and almost half of our military officers rebelled against us, and it seems they support the Klueze faction already attacking the Amorante 8 Stability control center" Eileen replied.

"Stability Control Center? That's bad as it sounds… what happened to the other half?"

"They are either killed, captured, or escaped. The escaped ones will contact or reach the Peacekeepers Space Station 12 in time. What about you? Where are you?"

"The Eternal is on its way to the Station 12, along with the Memorial Representative. For now, keep this communication channel online"

Eileen then turned to the Nazca-class battleship captain "Are you getting that?"

"Affirmative"

The ship then sped away from the PLANT.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Discontinue pursuit and return to base" someone said on the communication channels of the pursuing Geits mobile suits.

"Affirmative, returning to base"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"What is happening to the PLANT, Admiral Bartfeldt?" Lacus asked when she reached the Eternal's bridge.

"The Prime Minister said it was coup de etat"

"Some of our military officers are disloyal?"

"It appears that way"

"Have you contacted the Archangel?"

"Oh yes… I must contact them right now" Andrew said, nodding towards the soldier to open up a communication link with the Archangel "They must know this, the whole Peacekeepers should know this situation"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"There is a mutiny happening at PLANT!?" Murrue exclaimed "Oh great… another bad news"

"What's the other bad news?" Andrew asked.

"Forever, same class like that of you Eternal, is heading towards the PLANT, along with the Orb Representative"

"That's certainly bad news… anyways are you heading towards to the Station 12?"

"You mean a rendezvous with you?"

"Yes, along with a couple of ships that had escaped from PLANT. After we've met up, we should be able to meet up with a few of the council members of the PLANT who had managed to escaped and tell us what had really happened" Andrew said.

"What about the Memorial Representative?" the admiral curiously asked "Is she safe?"

"Oh, the lady is fine" Andrew said before another monitor popped up, showing cheerful Lacus Clyne waving at her.

"Okay then…" Murrue said "We should reach the station in two and a half hours"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Back on Orb, on Allster Residence, Fllay puts down her glasses and momentarily closed her tired eyes after studying for more than three hours now.

And then she thought of Kira.

_What is he doing now? _Fllay thought.

"Kira…" she absently mumbled.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The Archangel slowly docks onto the huge Peacekeepers Station 12, built recently to be an outpost for the Peacekeeper Units assigned in PLANT. The structure of the Station 12 was similar to that of Yakin Doue, only that the Station 12 is entirely made up of polymer strings and reinforced steels coupled to the other metallic structures instead of a big asteroid-based-structure. It was more a colony than a space station itself.

After the standard docking procedures, all important officials are due to met in an hour on a meeting room.

Meanwhile, Kira stares blankly at space while mindlessly floating due to the zero gravity. He then frowns, and then his knuckles are shaking uncontrollably as if angered by something.

Angered by the fact that he couldn't rescue Cagalli, because those people responsible for her capture now took her as a hostage.

"Kira?"

A voice, a familiar and concerned voice. Kira turned to see Lacus standing in the hallway with a curious look.

"Uh… hi Lacus… what brings you here?"

"When the PLANT Interim Government came under attack" Lacus explained "It seems that there is a coup de etat"

"You mean, some of the ZAFT military officials declared rebellion?"

"Yes… Admiral Bartfeldt told me that"

"I see, so you people evacuated?"

"Yes"

Silence then came between them as Lacus too observed at the vastness of space, looking at where Kira was looking.

"How is she doing?"

"Cagalli?"

That was not the certain person Lacus meant to ask, but prodded on anyway "Yes"

"Currently she is being held hostage… I hope that they are treating her well. I hope she's fine and if anything bad happens to her I couldn't forgive myself, and I wouldn't forgive Athrun for failing to defend her"

"But Athrun…"

"I know, Athrun did his best, I know that he will protect her. After all, she is my sister's… loved one, she told me that"

"Oh…"

Eerie silence then came to them again, during which both are staring. One is looking at the space, one is looking at him.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"As of now we have control over fifty percent of ZAFT forces, including the mobile suit division" her trusted aide named Rai Natalya reported to Claudia after her Eternal-class ship Forever docked at the Yakin Azeroth.

Yakin Azeroth was the only defense network left after the destruction of Yakin Doue. After the battle it is now used as a primary area for setting up defensive systems and to monitor and detect any ships' movements.

And now, it is where Claudia had gained foothold in the forcible takeover of the PLANT Government.

"Excellent" Claudia said "What about the Mobile Doll System?"

"Currently, they are installed on the Mobile Suit Division 24. The pilots are transferred to the Division 23"

"Hmm… is everything according to the plan?"

"Yes ma'am"

Claudia nodded approvingly "Good, good… what about the council members? Have you captured them?"

"A few of them escaped ma'am onboard the ships Nazca-class and the Eternal, along with the primary target, the Memorial Representative"

"So Miss Clyne had managed to escape…" Claudia said, before assuming the thinker stance "But anyways, it won't affect my plans. How is the situation over to the civilians?"

"So far they are guarded by our men, while the mobile suit division under the command of our ZAFT military officer ally watches over the PLANT territorial lines. Also, our officers had begun to monitor the possible enemy movements"

"What about the colony of Amorante 8"

"Our soldiers had taken over the stability control. In your mark, they will disable the stability control and let it drop on earth as soon as the "agreement" had expired.

"If the "agreement" expires, well until the guy down there does something detrimental against us. But not until all the Peacekeepers were destroyed… I'm sure "he" will cooperate with us first as we had cooperated with him"

"How long will this "friendship" of yours with that "guy" last, even though in the end, it will be "both" of you who will destroy each other in the end?"

Claudia looked at him sharply, and the aide abruptly rectified what had he said "I mean… destroy the Naturals?"

"It is destiny, it is fate. I couldn't forget the Unius 7 tragedy, and the Naturals must pay" Claudia answered.

Claudia and her trusted aide then walked towards to the podium, where her audience are soldiers who belonged to the ZAFT military, soldiers who had rebelled against the PLANT and siding with the Klueze faction.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Hotwire to the Peacekeepers Council in New York and United Emirates of Orb, connection successful"

"Okay then, patch them up to the meeting room"

In the meeting room, the Admirals Ramius and Bartfeldt, Prime Minister Kanaba and other Peacekeepers officials are connected through the communication link that was patched up to New York, where the main branch of Peacekeeping Forces at based at. After a moment, a live video and audio feed of the Peacekeepers Council was then established, along with other Peacekeepers from the Orb including Colonel Edneil Kisaka.

"Gentlemen" Eileen Kanaba began, sitting in front of the monitor along with her other cabinet officials "PLANT has been under attack and has been taken over by the Klueze faction, Peacekeeping Forces Major General Mann"

"That is certainly a bad news indeed" Major General Mann said "That act alone infringes Section 4 of the Code 141 of the Treaty of Kamiapolis"

"Yes sir. Currently, they are taking over the ZAFT military by force. Sooner or later they would move, although we don't know what their motives are"

"The coup de etat was so sudden… why the ZAFT intelligence has failed to uncover the plot"

"Apparently, military commanders who worked at the intelligence has been coerced into cooperating with the Klueze faction, and also they are planning something in one of the PLANT colonies, the Amorante 8"

"Amorante 8 you say?"

"Yes"

"Hmm… what about the Yakin Azeroth?"

"It's also been taken over sir, and was used by the Klueze faction to gain foothold of all of PLANT colonies"

"That's a very grave situation indeed… so what do you suggest, Prime Minister of ZAFT Council?"

"As of now… we are planning to retake the PLANT Government with the help of the Peacekeepers"

"And for that" Murrue then said "We would like the Peacekeepers Unit 10 and 11 stationed at the Victoria to reinforce us in our upcoming attack against the Klueze faction, who we believe are the ones who kidnapped someone important from the Orb"

"I see… very well, I will authorize the sortie of the Peacekeepers Unit 10 and 11 stationed at the Victoria to reinforce your troops. They should be with you in three days"

"Five days… that would be too long…"

"Three days to recall all the officers on leave, mobile all forces within fourth day, and launch in fifth day"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Somewhere in Earth, in a castle-like residence suggesting that she is extremely wealthy, there is a beautiful violet-haired female in her 30's who is watching the scenario unfold between the Peacekeepers Unit 7 and the Klueze faction.

She also knew that the Orb Representative was kidnapped by the Klueze faction, and for that, she just watched on, secretly.

While she was musing about what was happening on her residence terrace, a boy approached her from behind. Through the boy's features one would suggest that he is an American

"Anything new, Kamui Hyuga?"

Kamui replied "Project Liberty and Prejudice is almost done, about ninety percent. They would be operational within a week. Operation Dinner Out… will commence at 1800 hours tomorrow"

"The strike team is already prepped up?"

"Yes… and another thing… my mobile suit is already in space, along with our friends"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes: Hey Vito, thanks for letting me use your character and his mobile suit. Just read on and watch the story unfold


	6. Reflections

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed, but I own Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha, Murrue Ramius, Ezaria Jule, Eileen Kanaba, Erica Simmons, Mayura, Asagi, and Julie.

All the girls mentioned: YOU WISH!

(A hundred slaps later…)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ah… well nice reviews. Just read on, I like you already

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED:

Fate

It has been two months since the end of war, and everyone thought that the peace is finally at hand. But all of a sudden, two opposing forces are at it again, the Naturals and the Coordinators.

It seems that there are still people who wouldn't accept each other…

PHASE 06: Reflections

"Open up recording session, recording start"

"My name is Joycelyn Maron, but everyone who knew me calls me Lady Maron. I represent the Alliance of Naturals-Coordinators. My purpose of this recording is to prove that I, am knowledgeable of what the current situation is"

"Open up the file number one, the Kamiapolis Treaty"

"Kamiapolis treaty was made between the two past warring forces, the Earth Atlantic Federation and the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty. This treaty was made in order to put a stop to the 11-month old war between them, a.k.a. the Naturals versus the Coordinators. This treaty was actually a first stepping stone into a more settling resolutions as several meetings and councils were made in order to sort out couple of things"

Lady Maron sipped a coffee then spoke again.

"Couple of things about how the war began"

"Open up file number 2, about the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty"

"ZAFT, or Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty is all composed of Coordinators, the enhanced humans through technology. As sick as it may seem, they populated the colonies in space through methods of cloning and gene determination technologies through the guise of humanity progress"

"I'm not saying that I dislike the Coordinators, rather I am on the personal mission to understand human complexities, whether he or she is a Natural or a Coordinator"

"Coordinators are advanced people, there is no doubt about it. They are the persons who can contain more information in their brains and possesses much more stronger body than any natural-born human, or in other words, the Naturals"

"In my personal opinion, I believe that the start of war was due to certain individuals, some Naturals, who envies the Coordinators for being smarter and stronger than them. Jealousy and enviousness leads to despise and hate, then anger and hatred, then persecution and execution. Before anyone realized, an all-out war ensued between the Naturals and the Coordinators"

"The war that had resulted to Unius 7 destruction from the nuclear strike from the Earth Alliance, aptly started the Valentine of Blood 13 months ago, the tragic 14th day of February"

"ZAFT retaliation is so quick, they dropped hundreds of Neutron Jammers in Earth that caused serious energy crisis, thus incapacitating both sides to use nuclear weapons against each other"

"The war lasted on for eleven months until the destruction of the Space Cannon Genesis and the Yakin Doue"

"Open up the third file, the Blue Cosmos"

"Blue Cosmos are some… kind of a council composes of Earth Alliance military, prominent military advisers, and businessmen who saw war as a profit… and to some, a way to finish the Coordinators once and for all"

"One such individual is Murata Azrael, the former and now deceased Blue Cosmos Director. He is the chairman of the Defense Industries, which supplies the Earth Alliance with everything they need. He is responsible for the building of GAT-X series that became the Atlantic Federation's vanguard"

"His untimely demise was met when he was in the Dominion, after the Archangel battleship had shot it down with a Lohengrin Cannon, along with Major Natarle Badgiruel who was incidentally the Dominion's captain"

"After the war, after the Blue Cosmos tyranny was exposed, all of its members were hunted down. In my opinion, they are hiding and planning to counter-attack or are already dead"

"Open up the file number four, the Klueze faction"

"Klueze faction was the leftist group of the Coordinators, those who are loyal to the infamous Red Comet. They believe to the Coordinator rule over the Naturals…"

Lady Maron sighed, rubbed her eyes for a moment before she continued her recording session.

"I believe that someone individual close to Raww Le Klueze is now the leader, and now according to the intelligence he or she is planning. Whatever it is, it would certainly complicate things and war would be imminent again. I heard that he or she is cooperating with the remnants of the Blue Cosmos"

"I guess they agreed on something after all, one wants the destruction of another… but for now, they will put aside their differences and work to eliminate barriers towards the reckless destruction"

"Open the special file number 10, password is in all capital letters, YNITSEDDEESMADNUGEROFEB"

"Well… what am I saying earlier, they're just gibberish and every important people knew about that… but here is the file some certain individuals would be interested. Here are the new mobile suits that were made secretly, from the Blue Cosmos, from the Klueze faction, and from which I represent, the Alliance of Naturals-Coordinators. Oh yeah, except from the NACO, the first two files are hacked or acquired by our organization's agents and or their respective informants on their payroll. The files are then combined and compiled:

This File is Acquired on January 3, CE71

**BLUE COSMOS CLASS S CONFIDENTIAL **

Technical details of the newest mobile suits, along the respective data and pilots:

**   
GAT-X019 DISASTER **

Pilot: Bartholomew Greenfield

Weaponry details:

2x 500mm High Impulse Cannons

2x Quad Laser Cannons

1x Hyper Velocity Slug Launcher

1x 560mm High-Phase Energy Cannon

Height: 19.15 meters

Weight: 100.5 tons

Operating System: General Unilateral Neural-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System

Booster Type: Alpha-Drive Turbo Type

Armor Type: Trans-Space

Power Plant: Internal Thermonuclear Drive

Mobile Suit Type: Extreme Assault

Note: Based from the GAT-X131 Calamity designs, this mobile suit is designed primarily for assault and artillery backup. With definitely unlimited use of energy from its Internal Thermonuclear Drive, the mobile suit can rely heavily on its beam weapons. In additional to that, Disaster's anti-ship Hyper Velocity Slug Launcher can destroy any incoming battleship-class ships in mere seconds.

**   
GAT-X051 PROHIBIT **

Pilot: Annabelle Gutenacht

Weaponry Details:

1x Beam Scythe

2x Hip Beam Launchers

2x Turtleback Beam Cannons

Height: 18.90 meters

Weight: 90.2 tons

Special Feature: Mirage Coloroid Beam Deflector System

Operating System: General Unilateral Neural-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System

Booster Type: Turtleback Jet System

Armor Type: Trans-Space

Power Plant: Internal Thermonuclear Drive

Mobile Suit Type: Melee Combat

Note: Based from the designs of GAT-X252 Forbidden, Prohibit can engage enemy mobile suits in close quarters to medium range combat. Equipped with Mirage Coloroid Beam Deflector System, it can deflect any incoming beams. Like that of Forbidden, its movable shields enable it to protect it from any missile, machinegun fire or beam saber attacks.

**   
GAT-X085 FORAY **

Pilot: Kylie Valentine

Weaponry Details:

4x Gatling Cannons

2x Shoulder Beam Cannons

2x Beam Arm Sword Attachments

Height: 17.5 meters

Weight: 67.5 tons

Variance Mode: Concorde

Operating System: General Unilateral Neural-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System

Booster Type: Extreme Mobility Jet System

Armor Type: Trans-Space

Power Plant: Internal Thermonuclear Drive

Mobile Suit Type: Melee Combat and Super fast Maneuverability

Note: Based from the designs of GAT-X370 Raider, Foray is designed primarily for assault and close combat. With its Variance Mode Concorde, it can engage any mobile suits with extreme speed thus making it hard to shoot down.

This File is Acquired on January 4, CE71

**SECRET ALLIANCE OF THE KLUEZE IDEALISM **

Most Secret

Technical Details of the Newest Mobile Suits developed by the Section 4 Division under the Faction:

**   
ZGMF-X07A INDEPENDENCE **

Pilot: Loki Einwell

Armaments:

2x Beam Sabers

1x Beam Sword

1x Anti-Beam with Trace Beam Launcher Attachment Shield

2x Side Hip Trace-Beam Launchers

2x Back Shoulder Trace Phase Cannons

1x Beam Rifle

Height: 18 meters

Weight: 89.5 tons

Operating System: Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module Complex

Booster Type: Ion Drive Jet System

Power Plant: Neutron Jammer Canceller

Armor Type: Phase Shift

Mobile Suit Type: Extreme Assault

Note: Based from the designs of ZGMF-X10A Freedom, it can engage to enemy mobile suits close quarters to medium range combat. With its Trace Beam feature, it can lock upon multiple enemies and "trace" them after firing until the mobile suits locked upon are destroyed.

**   
ZGMF-X06A Righteousness **

Pilot: deleted

Armaments:

4x Beam Sabers

1x Beam Rifle

1x Buster Rifle

2x Side-Shoulder Beam Boomerangs

Height: 17.95 meters

Weight: 90.5 tons

Variance Mode: Paladin

Operating System: Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module Complex

Booster Type: Ultimate Ion Drive Prototype

Power Plant: Neutron Jammer Canceller

Armor Type: Phase Shift

Mobile Suit Type: Extreme Melee Combat and Ultra-fast Sortie

Note: based from the designs of ZGMF-X09A Justice, Righteousness outrivals that of Raider in sense of mobility and is matched with the effectiveness of Foray during in Paladin Variance Mode.

Report made by Agent T. Sohryu, under the authorization of Lady Maron

**ALLIANCE OF NATURALS-COORDINATORS **

Mobile Suit Weapons and Research Division 9

Top-Secret Outcome Report

**   
NCPG-X10S LIBERTY **

Pilot: will acquire soon

Weaponry Details:

1x Electro-Magnetic Pulse (EMP) Rifle

2x Vulcan Guns

4x EMP Back Shoulder Cannons

2x Side Hip EMP Launchers

2x Beam Sabers

1x Anti Beam Shield With Beam Sword Attachment

Height: 18.90 meters

Weight: 91.5 tons

Special Feature: Electro-Magnetic Pulse Disabler

Operating System: Gundarium Unparalleled Neutralize Dispatch Absolute Mobility Interface

Booster Type: Ion Blaster Drive System

Power Plant: Neutron Jammer Canceller

Armor Type: Phase Gundarium

Mobile Suit Type: Assault and Anti-Mobile Suit Dispatcher

Note: With the special feature of Electro Magnetic Pulse element, Liberty can incapacitate any mobile suit without killing its pilot with pinpoint accuracy. With its multiple lock on feature, it can take down and disable about 100 mobile suits with relative ease in a single lock on session. Besides this special feature are other optional weaponry systems that would destroy any mobile suits.

**   
NCPG-X09S PREJUDICE **

Pilot: will acquire soon

Weaponry Details:

1x Buster Rifle

2x Shoulder Beam Boomerangs

2x Double End Beam Sabers

1x Anti-Beam Shield with Treekaros Launcher Attachment

Height: 18.90 meters

Weight: 91.1 tons

Operating System: Gundarium Unparalleled Neutralize Dispatch Absolute Mobility Interface

Booster Type: Ion Blaster Drive System with the Next Generation Turbine Enhancer Engine

Power Plant: Neutron Jammer Canceller

Armor Type: Phase Gundarium

Mobile Suit Type: Hyper mobility and Melee Unit

Note: Designed for assault and melee purposes, Prejudice is a souped-up version of the ZGMF-X09A Justice, rivals that of the Foray and Righteousness mobile suits.

**   
XXX-MSG-98 GABRIEL**

Pilot: Kamui Hyuga

Weaponry Details:

1x Segmai Blade Gun

2x Metal Slug Cannons

4x Vulcan Guns

Height: 17.8 meters

Weight: 90.2 tons

Special Feature: Hyper Jammers

Operating System: Physical Attached Movement Interface

Booster Type: Turbo Mix Blasties, Bennu Wing Turbines

Power Plant: Compressed Beta Ion Generator

Armor Type: Mega Gundanium Alloy

Note: Very formidable mobile suit, capable of executing assault and melee attacks, although it was not built by the NACO.

FILE ATTACHMENT NUMBER 7: Other Notes

**ZGMF- Z**ero **G**ravity **M**obile **F**ighter

**GAT**- **G**ressorial **A**rmament **T**actical

**NCPG- N**eo **C**ontroller **P**arrabellum **G**rappler

**ooo **End of file **ooo**

Joycelyn sipped again her coffee before she continued the recording.

"By the way, Gundarium is a special alloy discovered in space by the Sweeper Group. If this new information was sent to both warring factions… I fear that the war wouldn't end…"

"Saving the file with the filename NACO Knowledge Report with password 6716-CE71. Recording Completed, logging off"

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Just so you can picture my made up mobile suits, they are based from the mobile suits you have seen before, here's the lowdown. The last Gundam was to vito's however, and he said that his Gundam is a black version of Wing Zero Custom.

LIBERTY- FREEDOM / WING ZERO CUSTOM

PREJUDICE- JUSTICE / BLITZ

DISASTER- CALAMITY

PROHIBIT- FORBIDDEN / DEATHSCYTHE CUSTOM

FORAY- RAIDER

INDEPENDENCE- FREEDOM

RIGHTEOUSNESS- JUSTICE / EPYON

GABRIEL- WING ZERO CUSTOM (a black version)


End file.
